Mating season
by phoenix8351
Summary: La saison des amours chez les loups garous et son influence sur les célibataires de la meute... Traduction de la fic anglaise de DolceLockhart. Slash Derek/Stiles.
1. Chapter 1

Mating Season

Auteur originale : DolceLockhart

Vous pouvez retrouver cette histoire en anglais sur son profile.

Ni l'histoire, ni les personnages ne sont à moi.

Cette histoire est finie, elle comporte 5 chapitres classés T et une séquelle classées M.

**La saison des amours**.

**Chapitre 1 **

Un prix à gagner

« Pas moyen ! Hors de question ! » Scott tournait en rond autour d'eux. Il paniquait à cause de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, tandis que Derek et Stiles se contentaient de le regarder. « Tu espères me faire croire que les loups garous ont des périodes de chaleur ? Que tous les ans, comme par magie, je serais excité et je sauterais sur tous ce qui bouge ? »

« Pas par magie, Scott, c'est biologique. Les animaux ont leurs périodes de chaleur, pourquoi ce serait diffèrent pour les loups garous ? » Dit Derek « Commence par t'asseoir et laisse-moi t'expliquer le reste. »

Le plus jeune loup s'assit, rancunier, à côté de Stiles et fit signe à Derek qu'il pouvait continuer.

« Tu as déjà du sentir les changements qui commençaient… une sensibilité accrue pour les personnes encore fertiles, les femmes qui ovulent ou qui sont sur le point de le faire, la qualité des œufs et de la semence, les conditions de santé et la virginité… sans parler de la libido exacerbée. »

« Attends, tu peux dire qui est vierge ? Qu'importe la partie sur l'ovulation mais les VIERGES ? » Demanda Stiles, ses yeux grands ouverts passant d'un loup à l'autre.

« En fait, oui. Pourquoi, tu veux en rencontrer d'autres comme toi ? »

« C'était une tentative de sarcasme ? Parce que si c'était le cas, c'est raté. Tout le monde sait que je ne l'ai jamais fait. »

Derek haussa un sourcil puis se tourna vers Scott.

« De toute façon… ça va commencer au début de la semaine prochaine, et ça devrait durer a peu près les 2 semaines qui suivent. Je pourrais te dire de rester loin de ta copine mais je sais que tu ne le feras pas, donc à la place je te conseille d'éviter la manière traditionnelle de… faire l'amour, à moins que tu veuilles la mettre enceinte. Les capotes normales ne tiendront pas, prends le modèle super résistant. »

Scott devint rouge et murmura quelque chose que seul Derek entendit, laissant Stiles confus.

« Oui, c'est exactement ça. »

« Quoi ? Qu'a-t-il dit ? C'est quoi 'ça' ? »

« Rien, ferme la frangin. » répondit Scott.

Stiles allait dire quelque chose quand Derek l'interrompit.

« Tu verras ça avec lui plus tard, on a un truc plus urgent à voir. »

« L'Alpha ? »

« Ca le concerne, oui. Parce que lui aussi-… »

« Va subir l'effet des chaleurs ! » interrompit Stiles.

Derek fronça les sourcils à son encontre et dit « Oui. Et ça va poser problème parce que-… »

« Il va essayer de s'accoupler avec vous pour avoir une portée de 'chiots garou'. »

« Quoi ? Stiles, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué : nous sommes des hommes. Comment on pourrait avoir des chiots ? » Dit Scott. Puis il se tourna vers Derek et demanda : « On ne peut pas, pas vrai ? »

Ce à quoi Stiles répondit :

« Eh bien, j'ai lu cette histoire où les hommes pouvaient avoir des bébés. Ils devaient juste mettre cette espèce de vers dans leurs fesses et plop le bébé arrive 9 mois plus tard. Il y avait cet ours-garou qui l'a utilisé et en pensant à-… »

« Tu t'écoutes des fois ? » demanda Derek « Ce n'est pas une histoire, il n'y a pas de vers magiques pour faire des bébés ! L'idée c'est : Stiles, tu deviens un prix à gagner. »

Après cette déclaration, il y eu un blanc. Les deux ados regardaient Derek, qui vit passer leurs visages de blanc à une grimace confuse.

« De quoi tu parles ? Pourquoi serais-je un prix à gagner ? »

« C'est simple, les lois des loups garou dicte que nous ne pouvons nous accoupler qu'avec d'autres loups garous ou avec des personnes qui nous côtoient volontairement en connaissance de cause. Si tu n'es pas revendiqué par l'un de nous, tu es seul pour repousser d'éventuels prétendants. »

« Attends tu dis que l'Alpha voudrait-… »

« Oui. »

« Scott va me revendiqué ! Pas vrai, frangin ? » Stiles se tourna vers son meilleur ami. Mais avant qu'une réponse ne fasse entendre, Derek parla.

« Non, à moins qu'il ne veuille laisser Allison seule. Elle n'est peut-être pas au courant de ce qu'est Scott, mais elle EST sa petite amie et elle a dormie avec lui de façon constante ? Elle obtient ainsi un statut 'reconnue'. Les loups garous sont monogames… donc s'il te revendique, il devra la laisser. Et puis il y a un autre détail sur la façon de revendiquer quelqu'un-... »

« Merde ! Donc la nouvelle copine, avec une famille de chasseurs de loups garou lunatiques – sans jeu de mots- est protégée mais le fidèle meilleur ami sur qui on peut toujours compter ne l'est pas ! Est-ce que vous trouvé ça juste ? Merci à l'Univers ! »

« Désolé mec… mais, hey, et ma mère et Lydia et -… »

« Non. Elles ne sont pas 'reconnues' pour différentes raisons… certaines, comme Lydia, juste à cause du déni mais ça suffit pour l'épargner. L'alpha ne peut les ennuyer. Ce qui laisse Stiles seul et sans protection. »

« Mais, je suis un homme… comme tu as dit avant, je ne peux pas porter ses-… »

« Ce n'est pas un problème. Nous prenons un compagnon, le coté sexe, reproduction vienne une seconde après, donc en deuxième place. Il y a d'autres façons d'avoir des enfants. » Expliqua Derek.

« Merde, merde, merde ! Que suis-je sensé faire ? Je ne veux pas devenir Madame Meurtrier Maniaque Alpha, devoir lui raser le dos et le nourrir avec des doigts humain au lieu de bâtonnet de poisson et-… » Stiles fut stoppé par la main levé de Derek.

« Bien… Je pourrais te revendiquer, comme ça il devrait m'affronter avant de tenter quoi que ce soit pour t'avoir-… »

« Tu ferais ça ? Merci mec ! » _Ouf._ « Mais pourquoi le ferais tu ? Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions proche ou quelque chose-… »

« Tu ne laisses jamais les gens aller au bout de leurs pensées ? Arrêtes de m'interrompre et laisse-moi m'expliquer. » Grogna Derek.

« Ok ok, désolé ! Je vous en prie, allez-y, Votre Lupinité. »

« Comme j'essayais de le dire, il y a un effet secondaire de la complète revendication-… »

« Est-ce comme pour l'autre, une deuxième qui n'arrive qu'une seconde après ? » interrompit encore Stiles.

« Mec, laisse-le finir. » Dit Scott « C'est important. »

« Désolé, mais quand je suis nerveux, je parle. Tu le sais. Et là tout de suite, c'est comme-… »

Derek bondit et se tint si proche du visage de Stiles que leurs nez se touchaient presque. Sans sourciller et regardant droit dans ses yeux, Derek dit :

« La deuxième partie de la revendication, c'est que je dois coucher avec toi. » Ensuite Derek tenta de faire selon la manière 'Stiles' et continua « Et avant que tu dises quoi que ce soit, oui je parle de CETTE SIGINFICATION de 'coucher'. Non, il ne suffira pas de petits baisers, de dormir dans le même lit ou de se toucher un peu, ce genre de tours ne sauveras pas ton cul – sans jeu de mots- car mon odeur devra être partout sur toi et que ces 'méthodes' ne suffiront pas. »

Scott fut mort de rire devant l'imitation de Stiles faite par Derek, puis il réalisa ce qui venait d'être dit et resta bouche bée. Derek, de son coté, avait réussi à calmer Stiles … pour au moins une minute.

« Pourquoi devrai-je fair-… »

Derek grogna soudainement, prit la tête de Stiles entre ses mains et dit :

« N'as-tu rien écouté ? Il devra, DEVRA, pouvoir me sentir partout sur toi, sur chaque CM² de toi, sinon il te chopera, sans te demander ton avis, et il te fera sien ! COMPRIS ? Ou dois-je parler à l'envers comme Yoda ? »

« Hey mec, pas besoin de-… » Commença Scott mais il fut interrompu par Stiles.

« Avant tout, réponds à cette question : Me trouves tu attirant ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as bien entendu, Derek, me trouves tu attirant ? Et quand veux-tu que nous ayons nos trois rendez-vous ? »

« Pardon ? J'essaie de t'aider, et tu me sors ça ? »

Bien sûr, Stiles pensa à la possibilité que Derek le réduise en charpie, mais il dit :

« Je ne suis pas un morceau de viande avec qui, toi ou l'Alpha ou quelqu'un d'autre, pour ce que ça change, peut faire ce qu'il lui plait ! Ok ? Ceci 'désignant son corps' n'est pas une poupée gonflable 'Stiles' à 20 centimes, que vous pouvez acheter, baiser puis mettre de côté. Je suis humain ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous, les puissants loupiots n'avez pas de cœurs, que je dois faire vos 4 volontés. »

Il y eu 3 bonnes minutes de silence embarrassé. Puis Derek dit :

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas insinuer que… »

« Qu'importe. Ecoute, je rentre chez moi, ok ? Appelle-moi pour nos rendez-vous. »

« Non, Stiles. Attends, tu peux me raccompagner. » Dit Scott.

Les garçons repartirent chez eux, ainsi aucuns ne put voir que Derek souriait.

« Un bagarreur. J'aime ça… Et oui, je te trouve attirant. »

Fin du 1er chapitre

Note de l'auteur : *Cette histoire s'appelle « sex pistols », c'est un manga japonais. il y a vraiment un vers…*

Note de la trad : *En français, le titre du manga est « love pistols »

Un coucou, une remarque n'hésitez pas à faire des commentaires


	2. 1er rendez vous

Voici le chapitre 2, je l'ai éditer pour pouvoir mettre un message de l'auteur .

Message de l'auteur DolceLockhart :

« Thank you for the reviews, they're amazing and I love that I'm being read by French speakers (you can tell them that). =D »

« Merci pour les reviews, elles sont incroyables et j'aime à savoir que je suis lu par des francophones (tu peux leur dire). =D»

(Oui la traduction du smiley a été super difficile ^^)

Merci pour les reviews :

Marj : merci pour le compliment ^^ C'est vrai les histoires de Dolce sont originales, drôles. C'est ce qui m'a donné envie de les traduire (ça et le manque de fic en français sur ce couple ^^). Bref je suis contente que tu aimes et j'espère que ce sera le cas pour ce chapitre aussi.

Nerverland25 : Que dire ? Merci est un trop petit mot pour signifier le plaisir que m'apporte tes reviews ^^ Merci pour ton soutien. Je ferais passer le message à l'auteur. Gros bisou et bonne lecture ^^

Hayly : Juste à temps, j'ai vu ta review juste avant de publier ce chapitre donc j'en profite pour te remercier ^^ Et oui je compte continuer à traduire sur ce couple qui n'est pas assez présent en français. Puisque tu l'as lu en anglais, n'hésite pas si tu as des remarques sur la traduction. Merci et bonne lecture

Désolé pour le retard mais j'ai eu un souci pour la traduction d'une expression.

**Chapitre 2**

**Rendez-vous de rêve ou rêve de rendez-vous?**

_Il était impossible de voir quoique ce soit à l'extérieur, la tempête était trop forte… Non pas qu'il y prêtait attention. Il lisait un livre hyper intéressant avec une tasse de chocolat chaud à côté de lui. Il était bien installé dans son canapé, devant un bon feu de cheminée. Alors pourquoi regarderait il a l'extérieur ? Lorsque la sonnette retentit, il finit la dernière phrase, ferma le livre puis alla voir qui c'était._

'_Qui pourrait s'aventurer dehors avec un temps pareil ?' se demanda-t-il._

_La porte s'ouvrit sur une personne entièrement recouverte par un immense manteau de fourrure blanche. Une voix d'homme sortit des profondeurs du manteau. _

_« Bonjour Monsieur Loup. Puis-je entrer, s'il vous plait ? J'essayais de rentrer chez moi mais la tempête m'a empêché d'aller plus loin et j'ai besoin d'un endroit pour attendre que ça se calme. »_

_Il savait qui c'était, il aurait dû le reconnaitre avant._

_« Bien sûr, Monsieur Lapin, entrez je vous en prie. »_

_Ils entrèrent dans la maison. La maison de Monsieur Loup était grande avec de grandes fenêtres. Les pièces étaient fraiches en été mais elles étaient aussi chaudes et accueillantes en hiver. Les deux hommes arrivèrent dans le salon où Mr Loup lisait son livre._

_« Je vous en prie, faites comme chez vous Monsieur Lapin. Voulez-vous une tasse de chocolat chaud ? »_

_Monsieur Lapin, qui se dirigeait vers la cheminée, s'arrêta une seconde pour répondre :_

_« Oui, ce serait génial ! Merci pour tout, Je me serais perdu sans votre aide. Et, appelez-moi Stiles. »_

_« Oh, bien. Vous pouvez m'appeler Derek. Je vous amène une tasse tout de suite. »_

_Derek Loup alla dans la cuisine et versa le chocolat chaud dans la tasse. Quand il revint au salon, il s'arrêta net, son cœur battant si fort comme s'il essayait de sortir de sa poitrine._

'_Je suis mort et arrivé au Paradis, ça ne peut être réel… Ca ne peut pas l'être ! '_

_Stiles Lapin avait déposé son manteau de fourrure blanche devant la cheminée et s'était assis dessus. Son menton reposait sur ses genoux… ses bras entouraient ses jambes… son boxer blanc, juste en dessous de sa queue de lapin… son nœud papillon blanc… ses oreilles de lapin relevées…_

_En tant que lapin, Stiles ne portaient rien d'autre que son boxer et son nœud papillon._

_Derek était hypnotisé, il ne pouvait parler, penser ou bouger… Stiles se tourna un peu et le vit._

_« Oh, vous êtes là. Venez près de moi, nous pouvons boire nos tasses ensemble. » Dit Stiles, tapotant la place, à côté de lui, sur la fourrure. Derek s'assit, essayant de ne pas avoir de mauvaises pensées… 'Stop, reprends tes esprits ! Il est beaucoup trop pur, trop gentil. Oh, mais ces cuisses… Non, non, tiens-toi bien »_

_« Vous savez, je dois vraiment vous remerciez correctement pour m'avoir sauvé… Je serais mort de froid dehors. »_

_« Nan… Ce n'est rien. »_

_« Non, vraiment ! Vous… vous êtes mon sauveur. » Dit Stiles, rougissant et fixant le feu. « Donc… vous pouvez… vous pouvez… faire ce que vous vous voulez. Je suis à vous. »_

'_WOOOOOOOOOOW !' Fut tout ce que put penser Derek pendant un moment… puis il se mit une gifle mentale et répondit : _

_« Je ne peux faire cela. Vous êtes une personne trop pure, trop gentille… Ce serait mal de ma part de prendre avantage de la situation. »_

_Stiles ne dit rien pendant une minute puis il tourna sa tête vers Monsieur Loup et répliqua avec un sourire :_

_« Vous êtes trop mignon… »_

_Puis d'un mouvement rapide, Derek fut étalé, dos sur la fourrure, avec Stiles au-dessus de lui._

_Assit sur ses genoux et maintenant les poignets de Derek au-dessus de sa tête, Stiles s'approcha de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres soit à moins d'un cm de celles de Derek… Sans cligner des yeux, il fixa son regard dans celui du Loup et dit :_

_« C'est VRAIMENT très gentil de votre part, mais vous comprenez… Je suis un lapin en mission. Si vous y réfléchissez, ma maison est à l'opposé d'ici. Et juste pour que vous le sachiez, les gentils… sont toujours les plus vilains… »_

_Stiles franchit la distance qui les séparait encore et allait lui donner un baiser chaud bouillant…_

RIIIIIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIING

Derek fut réveillé par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Il n'avait jamais haï quoique ce soit autant qu'il haïssait celui qui l'appelait la maintenant. 'Merde, c'est Scott. Sois maudit, sois maudit, SOIS MAAAAAAAAAAUDIIIIIIIIIIIIIT ! »

« QUOI ? »

A l'école, Scott trouva Stiles qui sortait de sa voiture.

« Hey mec ! » dit-il.

« Hey Scott… hey hey hey, c'est quoi cet air grincheux ? »

« Rien mec, j'ai appelé Derek ce matin pour lui dire un truc et il a réagi comme si je l'interrompais alors qu'il était avec quelqu'un. »

« Que devais-tu lui dire ? »

« La nuit dernière, l'Alpha est venu. Il a laissé un message su ma fenêtre. »

« WOW, qu'a-t-il écrit ? Hey, tu vas trop vite… ralentis le pas. »

Scott ralentit mais resta silencieux. Stiles n'aimait pas ça.

« Hey mec, dis-moi. Quel était le message ? »

« Il a écrit… 'Stiles est à moi'. Derek a dit qu'il allait t'appeler. »

Ce fut au tour de Stiles de se taire un moment.

« Donc un loup garou meurtrier et pervers s'est servi de ta fenêtre pour revendiquer mon cul, comme c'est charmant. Quoi d'autres, dois-je m'attendre à trouver des petits cadeaux sur le pas de ma porte ? Peut-être des oiseaux morts ? Tu sais, c'EST la saison des cailles et j'ai entendu dire qu'il y en avait encore plus que d'habitude. Donc ça ne serait pas une si grande surprise… Je pourrais peut être cherché des recettes. Les cailles sont bonnes avec des truffes. Hum… Quelle sauce serait la meilleure, a ton avis ? »

Scott, habitué aux digressions de l'esprit de son ami, ne trouva pas bizarre que Stiles soit passé du 'loup meurtrier et pervers' aux 'cailles avec des truffes'… C'était plus la rapidité de la transition qui prouvait son inquiétude face à la nouvelle.

« Hey mec, je sais que c'est pas facile. Si je peux faire quoique ce soit-… »

« Non ! Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, il ira voir Allison, et contrairement à moi, elle peut être enceinte. Merci, je vais gérer ça… Après tout, j'ai déjà un prétendant. Enfin, autre que le loup aux cailles. Oh, en parlant du loup… »

Derek l'appelait, Scott parti dire bonjour à sa copine.

« Hello Monsieur Loup. Que puis-je faire pour toi en cette matinée si agréable ? »

Cette appellation renvoya Derek à son rêve et il en oublia qu'il était au téléphone.

« Hey ! Derek ! Es-tu là ? Je peux t'entendre respirer, tu sais… Es-tu en train de penser à moi et de te touc-… »

« Je suis là, arrête de blablater. Scott t'as dit ? Pour le message ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« Bien. Désolé pour ça, je voudrais avancer notre premier rendez-vous à ce soir. »

« Bien, je suis libre ce soir… Tu fais bouger les choses pour le contrer, pas vrai ? Pour lui montrer que je suis _à toi_ ? »

« Oui, Ça te convient ? »

« Ouais. Hey Derek… Je pensais, pet être que nous ne devrions pas avoir 3 rendez-vous. On pourrait juste en finir comme ça-… »

« Non ! Nous aurons les rendez-vous. » Intervint Derek. « Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit ? Tu n'es pas un morceau de viande ou une poupée gonflable. Tu parles trop, tu as la capacité d'attention d'une puce et tu es borné… Mais… tu es aussi gentil et un bon ami… donc tu mérites bien plus que _ça_. Nous pourrons le tenir à distance, le temps d'avoir nos trois rendez-vous. Ne t'en fais pas, d'accord ? Je passe te prendre à 20h ? »

« Bien. 20h est une bonne heure. Et, Derek, merci. »

« Pourquoi ? J'ai juste dit la vérité. A plus. »

« A plus. »

Stiles allât en classe tout en pensant 'il pense que je suis gentil… qui aurait pu s'imaginer que Derek savait faire un compliment… Je suis gentil… hum… Est-ce qu'il me trouve attirant ?'

A 20h précise, une Camaro noire se garait devant la maison de Stiles. Derek sortit et Stiles, qui attendait déjà devant la maison, dit :

« Wow, pile à l'heure ! Tu attendais au coin de la rue pour arriver précisément à 20h ? »

Stiles portait un jeans, une chemise bleue avec des rayures blanches et des manches roulées ainsi qu'une paire de mocassins. Sa main gauche tenait une veste d'aviateur. Derek portait une belle veste de cuir, un pantalon gris et une chemise blanche.

« Non, je n'attendais pas au coin de la rue. Tu as fière allure. Monte dans la voiture, la réservation est prévue pour 20h30. »

« Une seconde, je ferme la porte. » dit Stiles, en allant verrouiller la maison.

« Tu sais, tu peux me l'avouer si tu l'as fait. Je ne te jugerais pas. La prochaine fois, au lieu d'attendre tout seul dans la voiture, rentre et attends à l'intérieur. Et, au fait, toi aussi, tu as fière allure. »

Derek s'était éloigné de la voiture et l'attendait sur les marches du porche.

« Merci, et je n'attendais pas au coin de la rue. » dit Derek, tournant le dos à Stiles.

Il sentait l'air autour de la maison, si l'Alpha était là ou avait été là, il le saurait.

« Que fais-tu ? Tu renifles des 'activités suspectes' ?' dit Stiles en se rapprochant de Derek.

« C'est comme ça que tu parles de l'Alpha ? 'Activ… » Dit le loup se retournant. « Hey, fais gaf-… »

Stiles, qui avait fixé son attention sur Derek et sur la rue, venait de rater la première marche, tombant droit sur Derek, cognant leurs front ensemble et les faisant tomber tout deux sur le sol. Stiles était sur Derek, leurs lèvres se touchant presque… sa bouche un peu ouverte… ses hanches pressées contre celles de Derek… C'était trop pour le loup garou.

'_Je suis un lapin en mission…__ Je suis à vous… lapin en mission… complètement et entièrement à vous…' _Derek ne pouvait penser à autre chose. Cela lui demanda toute sa volonté pour ne pas prendre avantage de la situation et ne pas voler un baiser… Il savait très bien que ce ne serait que le début et qu'un baiser ne suffirait pas.

Stiles commença à bouger, essayant de se relever et de faire en sorte que sa tête arrête de lui faire mal, et de tourner aussi. Le truc c'est que plus il bougeait, plus c'était dur pour Derek de se contenir…

'Si il ne se retire pas de moi maintenant, il va sentir que '_quelque chose'_ s'est réveillé.'

« Hey Stiles. Ça va ? Tu peux te lever ? » Demanda Derek, bougeant Stiles sur la gauche et le tenant par les bras.

« Ouais… ça va. Ma tête me fait un mal de chien. »

« L'os à l'air intact » dit Derek en touchant son front. « Et je peux sentir le sang irrigué ton cerveau, je ne suis pas médecin mais il n'y a pas de dégât visible. Donne-moi tes clés. Je vais te chercher un peu de glace pour ta tête. »

Stiles lui donna ses clés, essayant de ne pas rougir devant l'attention que le loup garou lui accordait.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la maison, Derek dit :

« Tu es sur de vouloir poursuivre ce rendez-vous ? On peut reporter, tu sais. »

« Oui, c'est presque rien, et au pire, si je me sens mal tu pourras m'emmener à l'hôpital ! La cuisine est à droite. »

Quand Derek revint avec la glace, il aida Stiles à s'installer sur le siège passager. Il baisa le siège en position demi allongé. Derek monta dans la voiture, la démarra puis ils partirent.

« Merci mec. Tu conduis bien, tu le sais ça ? » La voix de Stiles était un peu étouffé par la glace.

« Merci. Nous allons au Via Veneto. Y es-tu déjà allé ? »

« Le restaurant Italien super chic ? Il y a longtemps, je ne me souviens plus pourquoi mais c'était pour un truc important… Ah oui, mon père voulait fêter sa promotion en tant que shérif. Des pastas excellente, de bons desserts… » Puis Stiles pensa 'avec un prix à la hauteur de la qualité, il sort vraiment le grand jeu, pas vrai ?'

« J'espérais que ça te plairait. Savoir apprécier la bonne nourriture… Je trouve ça important chez un compagnon. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, ce ne fut pas gênant… ils appréciait juste le silence ensemble. Apres quelques minutes, Derek parla.

« Scott va être furieux après moi. »

« Pour quelle raison ? » demanda Stiles, relevant son siège en position normale.

« J'ai cassé son meilleur ami lors de notre premier rendez-vous. Ça fait 5 minutes que tu n'as rien dit. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu pouvais rester silencieux aussi longtemps. »

« Et bien… Maintenant tu sais que je peux le faire. Ce n'est pas facile, mais apparemment ça aide de frapper mon front contre celui d'un loup garou. Maintenant tu sais quoi faire quand je commence à blablater ! Claque juste nos fronts ensemble. »

Ils rirent tous deux à cette blague, leur première blague commune. Ils arrivèrent au 'Via Veneto' assez rapidement. Le serveur regarda plusieurs fois Stiles pendant qu'il les emmenait à leur table, près du feu de cheminée.

« Ma tête est vraiment si horrible ? »

« Non, c'est un peu rouge et égratigné mais sinon ça va. Ça se voit qu'il y a eu un choc, j'espère qu'ils penseront juste que tu es maladroit et non pas que je te bats. »

Le restaurant était très joli, avec ses larges fenêtres, ses chaises confortables, ainsi qu'un bon éclairage et une ambiance chaleureuse. Quand il faisait chaud, la plupart des gens s'installait dehors à côté de la fontaine ou sous la partie couverte pour profiter du beau temps… mais aujourd'hui, il faisait un peu froid donc il n'y avait personne dehors.

Derek devint nerveux. C'était son premier rendez-vous depuis des années. Il s'était peut être moqué de la virginité de Stiles, mais il n'avait lui-même, pas tant d'expérience que ça…

« Donc Monsieur Loup… » Commença Stiles, envoyant un frisson directement dans les genoux de Derek, en dessous de la table « … je pensais te poser quelques questions sur la lycanthropie ou à propos de ton passé ou un sujet de ce type mais j'ai décidé que c'était trop sérieux pour un rendez-vous. Donc, je vais te questionner sur la saison des amours. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

« N'est-ce pas un sujet en rapport avec la lycanthropie ? »

« Eh bien, si… mais c'est plus gai que, la réorganisation des organes internes pendant la transformation, pas vrai ? »

Derek rigola un peu puis répondit « Effectivement, ça l'est. Que veux-tu savoir ? »

« Comment se sont passées les autres années ? Trouves tu toujours quelqu'un pour t'accoupler ? Choisis tu toujours des hommes ? Me trouves tu attirant ? »

Cette fois, Derek rit franchement.

« Tu n'abandonnes jamais, n'est-ce pas ? Non, j'ai passé la plupart des saisons précédentes en étant seul. Et oui, j'aime les hommes. »

« Pourquoi les avoir traversé tout seul ? »

Derek se demanda ce qu'il pouvait dire à son rendez-vous trop curieux puis décida d'être honnête… Après tout l'honnêteté est la base de toute relation saine. Stop, vient-il de penser _'relation'_ ? C'était une possibilité…

« Donc ? Ne me fait pas attendre… »

« Hum…imagines, mon tout premier rendez-vous… Je devais avoir 14 ans. J'aimais bien un garçon de l'école. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis, les gamins Argent… brutalisaient quiconque s'approchait de moi, et c'était un gentil garçon qui venait d'être transféré. Donc… je l'ai invité à sortir. Pour faire court, les Argents se sont servi de lui pour… m'humilier. Après cela, j'ai eu peut être 4 rendez-vous, et un seul dont j'ai partagé le lit. Rien depuis. »

« Attends, Argents comme la famille d'Allison ? Les-… »

« Chasseurs de loup garou lunatique, comme tu l'as si bien dit la dernière fois. »

« Mince, j'espère que Scott sait dans quoi il se fourre. Qu'importe, pourquoi pas d'autres loupinous ? »

« Crois le ou non, je ne connais pas tant d'autres loups que ça. Ma famille… Ma famille était le plus grand rassemblement de loups que je connaissais, et depuis leurs morts, je peux compter ceux que j'ai rencontrés sur les doigts d'une main, en plus de Scott et de l'Alpha. Parmi ceux-là, trois étaient des hommes mais ils affichaient beaucoup trop de km au compteur de leur ceinture si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Maintenant, à ton tour. »

« J'ai craqué pour Danny, tu sais l'ami de Jackson, pendant 2 ans au collège, mais il ne m'aimait pas à l'époque… et maintenant non plus d'ailleurs. C'est de là que viens mon éternelle question… J'ai essayé d'être drôle et tout pour qu'il me voie mais ça a fait un plat. Qu'importe… Qu'allons-nous commander ? »

Derek se sentais encore nerveux. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela lors de ses précédents rendez-vous. Il voulait donner une bonne impression, paraitre intéressant, il voulait que '_Monsieur Lapin_' l'aime. Pourquoi le trouvait-il si séduisant ? Pourquoi ?

Le pied droit de Stiles le grattait. Quelques jours avant, il avait eu la brillante idée de couper ses ongles avec un engin bizarre qu'il avait trouvé chez lui (surement la propriété d'une 'amie' de son père), il avait fini par réussir à se blesser. Et maintenant le pansement qu'il avait mis le démangeait, à le rendre fou. Donc il profita du fait que la nappe atteignait presque le sol, pour retirer sa chaussure et se frotter au pied de la table.

Enfin, ce qu'il pensait être le pied de la table.

Derek sauta presque de sa chaise lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose contre sa jambe. Le prédateur qu'il était ne laissa rien voir. Il comprit que c'était le pied de Stiles à cause du mouvement de sang chaud se produisant sous la table.

'Pourquoi fait il ça ? Pour quelles raisons ?'. Derek pensa 'Il a dû voir que je suis nerveux. C'est un restaurant traditionnel, des clients pourraient se plaindre s'il m'avait pris la main, donc il a choisi une option qui attire moins l'attention. Il est vraiment aussi intelligent que le disait Scott. Et très attentionné, quand même… faire tant d'effort juste pour m'aider à me calmer et…'

Au même moment, toutes les pensées de Stiles se résumait à 'ça graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatte ! DIEU JE VAIS M'AMPUTER LE PIED !'

Après que les plats furent arrivés et qu'ils aient parlés un peu, Stiles s'excusa et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Le serveur avait précisé qu'il y en avait une à l'intérieur et une à l'extérieur. Celle de l'intérieur était dans le couloir tandis que l'autre était dans la partie extérieure couverte. Stiles se dirigea vers le couloir, normal. Sauf qu'il y avait un panneau indiquant « Hors service ». 'Super…' pensa-t-il '… Pourquoi il nous les indiquent si elles ne fonctionnent pas ?' Il sortit donc pour trouver l'autre cabinet.

Il fit ce pourquoi il était venu puis se lava les mains. 'Heureusement que je me les lave toujours, je parie que Derek pourrait le sentir si je ne les lavais pas…ça doit être marrant de pouvoir sentir absolument tout. Les restaurants doivent représentés une cacophonie d'odeurs pour les loups. Je me demande…', il quitta le cabinet de toilette. Quand il était entré, le patio était désert. Ce n'était plus le cas.

L'Alpha était là, regardant droit dans les yeux de Stiles.

Et il y avait une caille morte à coté de ses pattes.

'AHA ! Je le savais ! Bébé, c'est la saison de la caille !'

Stiles pensa à courir se réfugier dans les toilettes, mais il serait piégé quand le loup y rentrerait. Oui, ce n'était pas un 'si' mais un 'quand' il y rentrerait. Il pensa courir, mais il n'avait pas assez de place pour permettre une échappée. Les seules armes disponibles étaient des plantes en pot et un grand ruban de caoutchouc qui trainait sur le sol, un de ceux qui maintenait de lourdes cargaison ensemble.

Toilette ou pas, il était déjà piégé. Il ne pouvait bouger pour créer une diversion. Il ne pouvait crier à l'aide, sans risquer que le loup le mange, ou l'emporte plus loin pour le violer puis le manger. Il n'aimait aucune de ces options. Il se décida à appeler à son secours la seule personne qu'il savait capable de l'entendre. Très doucement, Stiles commença :

« Derek… Derek, j'ai besoin d'aide… Derek… »

Puis il comprit qu'il pouvait faire d'une pierre, deux coups. Il allait faire parfaitement comprendre à ce loup amateur de cailles lequel il voulait vraiment…

« Chéri… ma citrouille… mon précieux… Dereky… Amour… »

Derek mangeait un ravioli, pensant que ce rendez-vous se déroulait très bien jusqu'à présent quand il sentit quelque chose de bizarre. Il y avait beaucoup d'odeur dans l'air et cela lui prit un moment pour trouver ce que cela pourrait être… Il était sur de l'avoir déjà senti avant. Puis il entendit, grâce à son ouïe de loup, le petit murmure –presque inaudible- de Stiles :

« Amour… Dereky, ramène ton superbe petit cul par ici, maintenant, s'il te plait. L'Alpha veut discuter avec moi, il m'a même amené une caille… Mon chou… Monsieur Loup… »

Derek quitta la salle aussi vite qu'il put sans causer de panique. Il arriva à droite de l'Alpha, Stiles était en face de lui… Seules quelques tables protégeaient Stiles.

« Hey, laisse le tranquille. Il est à moi ! Il élèvera mes petits. » Grogna Derek, ses yeux devenant bleus. Les deux loups commencèrent alors un concours de regards fixes. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Aussi vite qu'il put sans attirer l'attention, il attacha le ruban aux deux piliers l'entourant, créant une sorte de lance pierre. Ensuite, il plaça un pot contenant une plante avec des piquants sur le ruban.

« Hey, le loup-caille ! »

Cela prit une seconde pour que les deux loups le regardent, Derek haussa les sourcils alors que l'Alpha releva la tête vers la gauche. Seconde dont Stiles profita pour catapulter le pot en plein dans la tête de l'Alpha. L'impact fit exploser le pot, projetant de la terre et des racines partout, et faisant crier l'Alpha de douleur. Stiles envoya ensuite un pot plein de caillou. Il ne vola pas aussi bien que le premier, heurtant une table devant sa cible. Ainsi chaque caillou devint un nouveau projectile qui frappa le corps tout entier de l'Alpha. Stiles en utilisa un troisième qui atteint les côtes du loup. L'Alpha laissa échapper un grognement blessé de colère, puis boita jusqu'au mur qu'il sauta pour s'enfuir.

Derek était resté là où il était depuis le début. Bouche bée, il affichait un visage stupéfait. Bien sûr, la moitié du restaurant avait non seulement remarqué mais aussi vu la raison de cette agitation. Des gens hurlaient « Le puma est revenu ! ». Bien sûr, ça voulait dire que la police avait été prévenue.

Le Shérif Stilinski ne fut pas du tout surpris que son fils soit présent, il fut plus surpris d'apprendre qu'il était arrivé avant le début de l'agitation, et avec une raison légitime en plus.

« Donc, tu sors avec lui ? » demanda t il a son fils.

« En fait… techniquement, c'était notre premier rendez-vous. »

Le Shérif aimait son fils plus que tout, et il savait que c'était un bon garçon. Bon, un bon garçon qui lui avait causé un tas de migraine et qui avait une prédilection pour les ennuis, mais un bon garçon quand même. Il était aussi malin que sa mère… Donc il dit juste :

« Bien. Rentre à la maison maintenant, s'il y a quoique ce soit de nouveau-… »

« Tu me préviens demain. Ouais Papa, je sais. Tu te souviens que je suis le fils du Shérif ? »

« Oui oui, rentre maintenant. Tu as compris, Derek ? PAS DE DETOURS. »

« Oui papa. »

Pendant le trajet du retour, Derek garda un air surprit. Stiles ne parla presque pas car il était vraiment fatigué. Quand ils arrivèrent, Derek sortit de la voiture pour raccompagner Stiles à sa porte. Ils étaient tous deux nerveux, la fin du premier rendez-vous menait à une chose…

« Alors, as-tu aimé notre premier rendez-vous ? » Demanda Stiles

« Oui, vraiment. Tu es vraiment aussi intelligent que Scott me l'avait dit… Non, je dirais même plus que ça…Une fois j'ai poursuivi Scott dans un parking sous terrain pour voir comment il allait réagir et se défendre, mais tout ce qu'il a fait, c'est courir. C'est vrai, il a essayé d'utiliser les alarmes des voitures pour cacher le son de son cœur mais seulement après une bonne course… et il a oublié de mettre son téléphone en silencieux, donc je l'ai appelé pour le faire sonner et je l'ai trouvé. »

'Ok…' pensa Stiles, '… parler de mon meilleur ami à la fin de notre premier rendez-vous, pas très romantique.' Mais, il se contenta de dire :

« Hum… Et tu me parles de ça parce que ? »

« Parce que TOI, avec beaucoup moins d'espace et de temps que lui en avait, et un vrai ennemi en face de toi, tu as réussi à faire beaucoup mieux. Tu as réussi à m'appeler, sachant que je t'entendrais, sans mettre personne en danger… Est-ce que tu peux imaginer s'il y avait eu des gens dans les voitures du parking quand Scott s'enfuyait ? En plus de ça, l'ingénieux cerveau qui est le tien t'as fait fabriquer une catapulte avec un ruban de caoutchouc, et ce qui reste le plus surprenant : tu as atteint l'Alpha. Toi, Monsieur Lapin, tu as fait quelque chose que ni moi, ni Scott, ni les Argents n'avons réussi à faire jusqu'à présent ! Tu as battu l'Alpha, tu l'as même blessé en fait. Est-ce que tu sais à quel point c'est difficile ? Tu es un génie ! »

Stiles accueillit les mots de Derek avec un air surpris, personne ne l'appelait ainsi en le pensant vraiment.

Au comble de l'excitation, Derek ne put se retenir plus longtemps…

… il embrassa Stiles.

A ce moment, toutes pensées s'effacèrent de leurs têtes. Il n'y avait rien d'autre, rien n'était important, rien. Pendant ce moment, eux seuls existaient. Le bruit du monde s'éteint, toutes odeurs qui n'étaient pas celle de l'autre disparurent…

Il y avait seulement Derek et Stiles, devant sa porte. Leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson.

Après un long moment, quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Stiles demanda :

« Hum… Derek, c'est moi ou tu viens juste de m'appeler Monsieur Lapin ? »

**Fin chapitre 2**

Pour la partie de rêve, j'ai préféré utilisé le vouvoiement, je trouve que ça correspond plus à l'ambiance. Donnez-moi votre avis ! (via une review ou un mp ^^)

J'ai traduit les noms qu'ils se donnent : Mr. Wolf-Monsieur Loup, Mr Rabbit-Monsieur Lapin

Désolé pour ceux qui trouvent que ça ne sonne pas aussi bien.

Prochain chapitre avec l'explication au sujet des surnoms ^^


	3. Glace et surnoms

Voici le chapitre 3

Note de l'auteur : C'est un petit chapitre, le prochain serait plus long.

Merci à Nerverland25, mon éternelle revieweuse (ça se dit ? rêveuse ? mon correcteur d'orthographe n'aime pas ce mot ^^)

Mating Season

**Chapitre 3**

**Chiens de l'enfer, Hot dog et Lunettes de soleil**

C'était un vendredi après-midi très, très chaud. La plupart des gens allait dans les boutiques ou les supermarchés pour profiter de l'air conditionné. Ce n'était pas le cas de Derek et Stiles. Ils marchaient dans les rues, allant où Stiles pourrait trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

« Encore merci de faire ça avec moi… »

« N'en parlons plus. Tu sais, je trouve ça mignon, tous les efforts que tu fais juste pour garder les enfants de tes voisins. Tu dois vraiment les aimer. »

« Oh, C'est exactement le contraire Monsieur Loup. » Le surnom fit sourire Derek. « Ils tiennent plus des… chiens de l'enfer que des enfants, donc j'ai besoin de moyens de pression et d'arguments si je veux qu'ils m'obéissent. »

« Ah… Et tu comptes utiliser de la glace, des bonbons, des déguisements et des jouets comme pot de vin… »

« Absolument. Si je pouvais j'utiliserais aussi des sédatifs pour éléphant… mais puisque ce n'est pas possible… Tu penses que l'Alpha est méchant… attends de les avoir rencontrés. »

« Allons… ils ne peuvent pas être aussi méchant que CA ? »

« Ne te méprends pas, j'adore les enfants. Vraiment. Mais ceux-là sont capables de faire pleurer un homme adulte comme une fillette… surtout moi en fait. Si tu réponds mal à ses questions, la gamine te frappera dans les parties avec une batte de baseball. »

Derek haussa un sourcil.

« Tu sais, tu devrais avoir une arme secrète… puisque ce sont des chiens de l'enfer. »

« Je devrai ? »

« Oui… Je pourrais t'aider avec eux. Tu sais… loup garou et chiens de l'enfer… Ce genre de chose. »

« Tu ferais ça ? Vraiment ? Pourquoi ? »

« Et bien…Il me semble que ça représente beaucoup d'ennui pour une seule personne. Même pour celui qui a osé attaquer l'Alpha. Donc-… »

« AH ! » interrompit Stiles « Tu veux venir pour pouvoir évaluer mes compétences parentales ! C'est ça que tu cherches ! A me tester. »

« Quo… non, Je-… »

« Je connais tes vraies intentions Monsieur Loupinou… après tout Je vais '_élever TES petits_' n'est-ce pas ? »

Stiles lui sourit. Derek décida de changer de sujet pour … n'importe quel autre sujet qui serais plus sûr, donc il désigna la boutique du glacier et demanda :

« Veux-tu une glace ? »

« Oh, je vois… une diversion. Ok. Bien sûr, je prendrais n'importe quel parfum sauf papaye… Pendant que tu fais la queue, je vais au magasin de déguisements pour les enfants, ok ? Tiens, voilà l'argent pour la glace. »

« Garde ton argent. J'ai ce qu'il faut. »

« Oh… donc nous sommes en rendez-vous ? Ceci est notre second rendez-vous ? Et tu penses déjà aux bébés ? La saison des amours est très influente, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non ! Je veux dire… à moins que tu veuilles que cela en soit un… un rendez-vous, tu sais. Je ne pense pas que ce soit un rendez-vous. C'est plus comme… te 'faire la cour'. »

« Les rendez-vous ne font pas partie de ce qu'on appelle 'faire la cour' ? »

« Si, mais c'est diffèrent… tu comprends ?

« Evidemment, ça l'est… Allons donc acheter de la glace. Je reviens dans une seconde. »

Stiles lui fit un grand sourire et se dirigea vers le magasin de déguisements. Il cherchait les plus simples… fées, princesse, guerriers… Après les avoir trouvé, il en vit un auquel il ne s'attendait pas.

« Excusez-moi… Est-ce un déguisement de lapin ? »

« Oui c'est ça. C'est pour un homme adulte, par contre, par pour des enfants. » Dit la vendeuse, se référant à ceux qu'il avait déjà choisi.

« Je vois… il y a seulement une paire d'oreilles de lapin, un nœud papillon et une queue de lapin ? »

« Oui Monsieur, mais comme j'ai dit c'est-… »

« Je sais, pour les adultes. J'en voudrais un, s'il vous plait, vous auriez ma taille ? »

La femme le regarda attentivement et partit chercher un costume à sa taille. 'Monsieur Lapin… Hum…' Il y pensait depuis son dernier rendez-vous avec Derek. Il en avait même parlé avec Scott. Son ami pensait qu'il y avait un double sens, affectueux et sexuel, tandis que lui pensait que c'était juste un surnom mignon. Sur ce sujet Stiles préférait croire ses propres instincts, mais, au cas où, il acheta le costume. 'On ne sait jamais, n'est-ce pas ?' pensa-t-il en payant.

Après cela, Stiles retrouva Derek dans la file d'attente du glacier.

« As-tu bu assez d'eau ? Tu viens de sortir de ton entrainement de Lacrosse, il fait chaud et je n'ai-… »

« Oui Derek, j'ai bu assez d'eau. Arrête de t'inquiéter… ce n'est pas comme si j'avais beaucoup joué. J'ai passé la majeure partie du temps sur le banc. »

« Néanmoins, bien s'hydrater est important. Scott m'a dit que le prochain match aurait lieu demain soir, donc je voulais savoir si tu aimerais que ce soit notre… tu sais, deuxième rendez-vous. »

Stiles regarda droit dans les yeux de Derek.

« Donc… tu es en train de me dire que tu veux venir à mon match de Lacrosse? »

« Oui. »

« Pour me regarder jouer ? »

« Oui. »

« Pour m'encourager ? »

« Non Stiles, je vais encourager Jackson et quand il mettra un but, j'irais au milieu du terrain pour avoir une séance de sexe façon Lacrosse avec lui, devant tous les spectateurs. Evidemment, je viendrais t'encourager ! »

Stiles fit une grimace à Derek et dit :

« Et tu veux que cela soit notre deuxième rendez-vous ? »

« Et bien…pas juste le match, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait peut-être, tu sais, louer un film et se faire des hot dog italien… »

« Des hot dog italiens ? » demanda Stiles.

« Oui, ce n'est pas très compliqué à faire et c'est très bon. »

« Tu as été en Italie ? »

« Oui, j'ai passé un peu de temps là-bas… et à d'autres endroits. »

« Ok, on fait ça. Ouais. Toi et moi. Chez moi. Après le match. De quoi as-tu besoin pour les hot dog ? »

« Ne t'en fais pas, j'amènerais tous ce qu'il faut. Quel genre de film veux-tu ? Hey, ton père ne risque pas d'être là ? »

« N'importe quel genre, évite juste ceux avec des gens noyés ou enterrés vivants, ok ? Papa fait double garde jusqu'à minuit demain, donc il sera loin. Pourquoi… tu avais une arrière-pensée ?

« Non, je te promets que non ! »

« Ah… Dommage. » Dit Stiles avec un sourire coquin, en lui envoyant un clin d'œil… Derek devint rouge vif. Ce fut leur tour de commander et le jeune derrière le comptoir avait pu entendre la fin de la conversation. Il les regardait avec un sourire.

« Hum… Je voudrais du chocolat noir. Pareil pour toi Monsieur Lapin ? »

« Ça me va. Hey, tu viens de m'appeler Monsieur Lapin ! Encore ! A ce propos… j'ai dit à Scott que tu m'appelais Monsieur Lapin. »

« Tu lui as dit ? Et qu'a-t-il dit ? On s'assoit ici, la table en dessous de l'arbre ? »

« Bien. En fait, on a discuté du sens de ce surnom… »

« Ah… » Répondit Derek, regardant les passants.

« Allez, explique moi pourquoi tu l'as dit ! Est-ce que tu fais des rêves coquins sur moi ? »

« Tu m'appelle bien Monsieur Loup… Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas t'appeler Monsieur Lapin en retour ? Tu n'aimes pas ? »

Stiles se tut pendant un moment puis dit :

« J'aime ça, Monsieur Loup. »

« Bien, alors finis ta glace et allons-y, sinon nous serons en retard et tes chiens de l'enfer seront en colère. »

« Bien, bien… mais tu vois… » Stiles se rapprocha le plus possible de l'oreille de Derek et dit d'une voix rauque « te voir ne portant rien d'autre qu'une queue et des oreilles de loup ne me dérangerait absolument pas. »

Derek recracha sa glace pendant que Stiles riait.

_C'était une chaude journée, très chaude, même selon les normes de la Californie, et Stiles comptait bien en profiter. A l'ombre d'un grand parasol jaune et rouge, il profitait de la piscine, il ne portait rien d'autre à part son maillot de bain et ses lunettes de soleil. A portée de main, une petite bouteille de thé glacé attendait sur la glacière._

_Il souleva ses lunettes de soleil lorsqu'il entendit un 'Splash' provenant de la piscine, il put ainsi admirer la vue autant qu'il le souhaitait._

_Derek sortit de la piscine. Lorsqu'il émergea, il y eut comme un ralenti, Stiles put alors admirer chaque parcelle de ce corps, et des gouttelettes le parcourant. Ses yeux fermés, un sourire de pur plaisir sur ses lèvres, le torse puissant, ces bras musclés, ses abdominaux en tablette de chocolat, son hum maillot de bain qui le moulait si bien et ses cuisses…_

_Derek réduit alors la faible distance qui les séparait et s'assit, dos à son amant, sur le même transat._

_« Lapin, il fait si chaud aujourd'hui…Peux-tu faire quelque chose pour moi ? » dit-il tournant sa tête vers Stiles, et lui envoyant le plus coquin des sourires._

_Son amant fut plus qu'heureux de répondre à sa requête. Il prit un glaçon dans la glacière, puis commença à le faire glisser dans le dos de Derek, tout en dirigeant sa bouche vers le lobe de son oreille._

_Derek laissa échapper un petit gémissement de plaisir, et la main de Stiles…_

Scott s'agitait dans son lit, il tournait et se retournait. D'habitude, il ne parlait pendant son sommeil, mais là, il ne pouvait se taire.

« Hum… Je ne veux pas les voir faire çaaaaaaaaa… Oh, s'il vous plait… Arrêtez… Je ne veux pas voooooooooiiiiiiiiiir… oh non, oh non, oh non, il va enlever son maillot de bain, il va l'enlever… WOW… »

**Fin du chapitre 3 **

Dans le prochain chapitre,

Du baby sitting,

Un Derek OOC en pompom girl (sans l'uniforme, faut pas pousser non plus)

Et un match de Lacrosse.


	4. baby sitting, match et hot dog

Je rappelle que ceci est une traduction, donc si vous voulez laisser un petit mot pour l'auteur, pas de souci, je traduis les reviews ^^

Merci pour les reviews surtout Neverland25 ^^ qui m'a trouvé un nouveau surnom :

'Lucky Luke des fictions' ^^ Oo * je suis trop fière* :) :)

Hayly : merci du compliment ^^ contente que tu apprécies ^^

Bonne lecture

Mating Season Chapitre 4

C'est ma Bête !

« Alors, le loup garou tomba dans l'embuscade tendue par le petit chaperon rouge, sa grand-mère et le bucheron. Les chasseurs, très malins, avaient préparé le piège parfait pour le pauvre loup. Ils l'avaient attiré dehors, en lui promettant des friandises et des jeux, mais ce qu'ils voulaient vraiment, c'était de le capturer et… »

Stiles n'aura pu être plus surpris par cette autre version du conte classique que Derek racontait aux enfants… Mais 'en y réfléchissant, c'est surement ainsi que les loups garou voient cette histoire. Peut-être que les vampires, je me demande s'ils existent je devrais demander à Derek, peut-être qu'ils voient Dracula comme….'

Il sentit alors quelqu'un tiré sur sa chemise et il baissa les yeux.

« Oui Marie ? Mon chou, tu as faim ? »

« Hum… hum… non… Stiles, si tu es Monsieur Papin et si Deky est Monsieur Loupinou, quand vous aurez des bébés, ils seront quoi ? Papins ou Loups ? »

Stiles resta bouche bée, trop surpris par la question. Il regarda Derek, qui avait continué de raconter l'histoire aux autres, mais qui le regardait droit dans les yeux. La question, qu'il avait évidemment entendu, avait amené un sourire vraiment heureux sur ses lèvres.

« Hum…Marie, tu vois-… »

« Tes bébés t'aimeront, comme nous ! »

« Excus-... »

« Ouais ! » cria l'un des autres enfants. « Tu vas être rose et rond et gras ! Comme, Comme un cochon ! »

« Nan. C'est un Papin ! Pas un cochon ! »

« Ben si ! Mémé dit que les gens qui attendent des bébés sont ronds et gras ! Les cochons sont ronds et gras ! Donc il sera un cochon ! »

« Où vas-tu les cacher ? Dans ton ventre comme Maman ? » Demanda un autre.

« Quo… hey, attendez un peu, pourquoi ce serait moi ? Pourquoi pas Derek ? » Demanda Stiles, rouge vif.

« Toi maman ! Lui Papa ! »

« Vous voyez les enfants, il a besoin d'un asticot magique pour faire les bébés. » rigola Derek, réduisant tous les enfants au silence pendant un moment et puis…

« C'est quoi un tricot magique ? »

« Asticot, il a dit un asticot magique. Mais HEY, ce n'est pas la question-… »

« Tu vas avoir des bébés dans ton arrière train ! »

« QUOI ? »

« C'est le papa Loup ! »

« Arrière train ! »

« Asticot magique ! »

Derek riait si fort qu'il était tombé par terre en se tenant les cotes. Les enfants prirent l'avantage de la situation, en grimpant sur lui pour le chatouiller partout où ils pouvaient poser leurs mains.

« Viens Stiles, tous sur Derek ! Viens, viens ! »

« Tu n'auras pas à me le dire 2 fois ! »

- / / -

« Merci Stiles, tu es un ange pour prendre soin d'eux. Les enfants sont si heureux quand tu viens. » Dit Madame Rosen. « Et merci … »

« Derek. »

« Oui, Derek, merci d'avoir aidé Stiles. C'est bon de savoir qu'il a un petit ami aussi mignon et responsable. » Finit elle avec un sourire malicieux.

« Oh, il n'est pas encore mon petit ami. » Stiles regarda Derek avec un grand sourire puis ajouta : « Il lui reste deux autres rendez-vous pour m'impressionner et me séduire avant d'obtenir le titre… »

Madame Rosen rigola alors que Derek lui envoyait un clin d'œil. Ils dirent au revoir et prirent le chemin du retour vers la maison de Stiles. Il n'habitait pas loin, à peu près la moitié d'un pâté de maison… mais les oreilles et le nez du loup garou étaient en alerte maximum. La moitié d'un pâté de maison était largement suffisant pour tendre une embuscade.

« Derek ? Hey, tu m'écoutes ? Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Hein ? Ah, rien… je surveille juste les alentours pour-… »

« Des activités suspectes. »

« Oui. »

Stiles lui tendit sa main et Derek, après une seconde de surprise, la prit.

Alors, Derek se laissa aller, juste pour un moment, dans cette illusion :

Qu'ils étaient juste deux individus lambda qui rentraient chez eux, après une soirée –qui n'était pas un rendez-vous- à se faire la cour en gardant des enfants,

Qu'il n'y avait rien tapi dans l'ombre,

Que sa seule préoccupation concernait la soirée de demain : quel film loué ? Quelle tenue mettre ? Devais-t-il apporté un cadeau ? …

Il s'autorisa même à s'imaginer un avenir avec Stiles. Des vacances à Hawaii… camper de nuit, devant un feu de camps, manger des chamallows et se raconter des blagues… se réveiller à côté de lui, chaque matin. Il pourrait s'y habituer, surtout pour la dernière partie. Oui, il pourrait. Mais il savait bien que les ennuis venaient seulement de commencer… et qu'ils allaient s'empirer à partir de maintenant.

« Qu'y a-t-il… encore ? »

« Pourquoi demandes-tu ça ? »

« Tu es silencieux. Enfin… plus que d'habitude. »

« Ah, rien mon Lapin. Il n'y a rien. » Répondit Derek, serrant légèrement la main de 'son Lapin'. « Et nous y voilà, home sweet home. »

Stiles tira Derek derrière lui pour monter les marches puis se dirigea vers la porte. Il la déverrouilla, puis se retourna, dos à la porte, et regarda droit dans les yeux du loup garou.

« Je ne te laisserais pas partir avant que tu me dises la vérité. Qu'est ce qui te troue le cul*, Derek ? »

Le loup avait une réponse TRES cochonne sur le bout de la langue, mais à la place, il répondit :

« Bien, bien, bien. Dans ce cas, je ne devrais peut être pas répondre du tout, non ? »

Il baissa les yeux, relevant la tête de Stiles d'une main. Puis il serra leurs corps ensemble et, très doucement, il s'approcha pour un baiser, disant d'une voix rauque :

« Que dirais tu d'accepter ceci comme réponse ? »

Leur baiser fut long, rempli de promesses non-dites (mais bien comprises). Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Stiles mordit légèrement la lèvre inferieure de Derek, la gardant dans sa bouche pendant une seconde.

« Je suis désolé... Je ne pense pas avoir compris ce que tu viens de dire… tu sais, mes troubles de l'attention… peut tu répéter, s'il te plait ? »

« Que dirais tu si je te faisais un vrai discours demain ? Il se fait tard et tu as un match-… »

« AH ! Nooooooooon… Le match commencera tard et si tu ne parles pas maintenant, je serais incapable de dormir à cause de… la curiosité ! Donc je ne serais pas capable de jouer demain, notre rendez-vous sera fichu et-… »

Derek fit taire Stiles en l'embrassant.

« Hum… J'aime cette façon de faire… Je devrai peut être blablaté plus souvent. Mais alors, que ferais-tu ? »

« Je rentre chez moi. Maintenant. »

« Maintenant, Derek, vraiment ? Regardes l'heure, restes encore. Ce n'est pas la même chose là-bas, si tu as besoin d'aide contre le Loup-caille ou les Argents, je ne serais pas là. Non pas que je sois d'une grande aide, mais quand même. Allez viens, j'ai une chambre d'ami. »

« Merci Stiles mais non. Si je reste, ce ne sera pas une nuit de tout repos… »

« Oh… Je promets de ne pas t'attaquer pendant ton sommeil et de t'épargner mon bavardage ! »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que ce serait toi qui… »

« Ah… »

- / / -

Le match n'allait pas commencer avant un bout de temps ce qui expliquait que le parking de l'école soit quasiment vide. De toute façon, Stiles devait arriver tôt, comme tous les autres joueurs. Il sortit de sa voiture, traversa le parking et allait se diriger vers les vestiaires. Jackson, entouré par ses potes, la plupart d'entre eux ne faisaient même pas partie de l'équipe, cria :

« Hey hey hey, N'est-ce pas Schlingylinsky ! »

Stiles haïssait ce surnom depuis le jardin d'enfant, où les enfants avaient commencé à l'appeler ainsi.

« Va chier Jackson. Pourquoi toi et ton groupe de bonobos n'iriez pas résoudre votre 'oh-trop-importante' question de la même manière que d'habitude et ainsi me laisser seul ? »

Jackson et les autres parurent confus devant l'allusion.

« Vous savez, les bonobos, ce sont des singes ! » dit-il en mimant un singe avec ses mains « Ils utilisent le sexe comme un argument… »

« Ouais, et ? »

« Oh, pour l'amour de … Je suis en train de vous dire d'aller vous faire foutre ! »

« Pourquoi tant de colère Schlingylinsky ? Ton petit ami imaginaire ne tient pas la distance ? »

Stiles fut surpris, Jackson savait ? Visiblement, il n'y croyait pas… Savait-il de qui il parlait ? Et Danny ? Et ensuite, ce sera une blague gay ? …

« Ok ok, je vais être sympa… Si je crois ce que j'ai entendu, tu as vraiment un petit ami réel. » Dit Jackson avec un sourire malfaisant « Maintenant, c'est à toi d'être sympa… donnes nous le nom de ce pauvre fou. Tu comprends, en tant que citoyen respectueux des lois, nous devons l'aider à regagner l'asile dont il s'est échappé. Car c'est le seul moyen, pour un loooooser comme toi, d'avoir un copain. »

« Jackson, qui es-tu en train de traiter de fou et d'imaginaire, exactement ? »

Stiles sursauta. Derek ne s'était pas contenté de se garer a côté de lui… il était sorti de sa voiture, se tenait à côté de Stiles et était prêt à sauter sur Jackson et ses bonobos. Jackson devint blanc comme un linge.

« Tu es son… son… »

« Oui, je le suis ! Tu as un problème avec ça ? »

Derek s'énerva encore plus devant l'absence de réponse. Voyant les problèmes que pourrait provoquer un Derek en colère, Stiles lui prit le bras et dit :

« Laisse tomber. Ils n'en valent pas la peine. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Jackson ? » cria Derek. « Le loup a mangé ta langue ? »

« Derek ! Ne t'occupe pas de lui. Ses testicules sont remontés si haut dans son corps que ce sont maintenant des ovaires, c'est pour ça qu'il ne parle pas. Il en est encore à s'adapter pour devenir une jeune dame. Allons, je t'emmène jusqu'au terrain. »

Stiles montra à Derek un siège a côté du banc, celui où il allait probablement resté pendant une grande partie du match, en espérant que le coach le laisse jouer.

« Si ses crétins disent quoi que ce soit-… »

« Je les ignorerait comme les bonobos qu'ils sont. Ne t'occupes pas d'eux, et si tu te concentrais sur des choses plus importantes… comme me serrer contre toi. Ceci, Monsieur Loup, mérite un baiser. »

« Hum… je ne peux pas vivre juste pour un baiser. Mais, suivant ta logique, je pourrais y retourner les battre comme plâtre, et nous-… »

« Doucement le loup. Tiens-toi bien et nous discuterons de tes… récompenses… après le match. Que dis-tu de ça ? »

« Ça me va. Je t'encouragerais. Va donc botter quelques culs Monsieur Lapin. »

« Ah, et peut-tu garder une place pour la maman de Scott ? Elle arrivera directement de son travail, donc le temps qu'elle arrive-… »

« Il n'y aura plus un siège de libre ? Ok, je lui en garde un. »

« Merci… je lui enverrais un message pour lui dire où te trouver. » dit Stiles, déjà sur le chemin des vestiaires.

« Merci ! Hey, Stiles ! »

Stiles pointa son tête hors du couloir qui menait aux vestiaires.

« Oui ? »

« Bonne chance… Monsieur Petit Ami ! »

Stiles était sur le point de remercier _son petit ami_ quand il entendit un 'cof cof' mal imité. Il tourna la tête et vit le coach qui regarda pile dans sa direction.

« Billinsky… Je sais, qu'à l'intérieur, tu es tout tendre, mielleux et chaud, c'est trop mignon… MAIS RAMENE TON CUL ICI MAINTENANT ! C'EST UN MATCH, PAS BARBIE SUR GLACE ! BOUUUUUUUUUUUGE ! »

« Compris coach ! Oui monsieur ! Fini monsieur ! » Dit Stiles, résistant à l'envie de claquer ses talons et de se mettre au garde-à-vous.

Pendant que Stiles partait se préparer pour le match, le coach marcha jusqu'à Derek.

« Vous êtes le copain de Billinsky ? »

« Oui coach. Mais je pense que c'est Stilinsky pa-… »

« Merci bien, je connais le nom de mes joueurs. » intervint le coach « Suis juste venu vous dire de le traiter avec respect. C'est un gentil garçon et je ne veux pas qu'il soit blessé ou impliqué dans quoique ce soit de mal. Soyez gentils, on se comprend ? »

« Oui monsieur. On se comprend. »

« Bien. » dit le coach. Puis il se tourna pour suivre Stiles à l'intérieur des vestiaires. Il avait fait quelques pas lorsqu'il s'arrêta et demanda « Vous savez qu'il… parle… énormément, pas vrai ? »

« Oui monsieur. Je le sais. »

« Ok, je pensais juste que je devais demander. » et à voix basse, ce que Derek n'aurait jamais pu entendre s'il n'avait pas eu une ouïe de loup garou, il ajouta « incroyable. Soit ce gars à la patience d'un moine, soit il a une surdité sélective. Dieu, je suis sûr qu'il parle même au lit. OH, merde, Billinsky au lit, maintenant j'ai une horrible image mentale ! Ok, je dois penser à quelque chose d'autre. Voyons voir… »

- / / -

La maman de Scott arriva après 30 minutes de jeu. Stiles lui avait dit où Derek serait, donc elle n'eut aucun mal à le trouver… mais arriver jusqu'à son siège fut une autre histoire.

« Merci de m'avoir gardé un siège. Comment se passe le match ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix forte pour couvrir le bruit environnant.

« Nous gagnons, Scott a marqué 3 buts jusqu'à présent. Popcorn ? »

« Non merci. 3 buts ? Je suis si fière de lui, vous savez, il y a un mois, avec son asthme, il n'aurait jamais pu faire ça. Il était si triste, et ensuite, pouf. » Elle fit un geste, dont Derek pensa qu'il voulait dire ' pouf' sans en être sûr « sa santé s'est vraiment améliorée et il est devenu si fort ! Bien sur son caractère… Oh mince, j'ai oublié de me présenter ! Quelle malpolie, salut, heureuse de vous rencontrer, je suis Melissa. La maman de Scott, mais vous le savez déjà. »

« Bonjour Melissa, heureux de vous rencontrer. Je suis Derek. Derek Hale, le petit ami de Stiles. »

Melissa McCall écarquilla les yeux et resta sans voix pendant quelques minutes.

« Hum…on parle bien du même Stiles ? Le gamin gaffeur qui ne peut s'arrêter de parler, le meilleur ami de mon fils ? Celui qui dort chez moi plus souvent que moi et, pour l'amour de dieu, qui a même une clé de ma maison ! CE Stiles ? »

« Oui m'dame. Le seul et unique Stiles Stillinsky… enfin, selon le coach c'est plutôt Billinsky. Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ? »

« Oh non. Je vous en prie, ne vous méprenez pas. C'est juste que j'ai toujours été capable de dire qui en étais et qui n'en étais pas, et il ne m'ait jamais passé par la tête que Stiles puisse en être. Et Scott, en est-il ? »

« Non m'dame. Pour autant que je sache, Scott n'en est pas. Mais vous le savez surement mieux que moi. »

« Vous pensez que c'est le cas, mais non. » Melissa regarda tristement le popcorn sur les genoux de Derek. « Il a tellement changé que récemment je ne sais plus trop ce qui se passe dans sa vie. Je veux dire, je ne connais ni le nom ni le visage de celle avec qui il est sorti et a rompu. Bien sûr, il grandi et tout… mais… c'est MON fils, vous comprenez. Et puis de toute façon, quelle genre de fille est-ce ? Elle commence à sortir avec mon fils et » prenant un air de surprise railleur « elle ne s'est jamais embêter à venir pour me rencontrer. Je veux dire, vraiment ? Pire, après je suis obligé de rencontrer ces, ces…argh, ces horribles personnes que sont ses parents lors de cet incident avec le puma-… »

« C'est une perte pour eux. » Derek pensa en dire plus, mais ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment. « Nous pourrons parler des Argents une autre fois. »

« Oui oui, bien sûr. C'est un soir de match, pas un soir de thérapie. »

« And Melissa ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je dirais à Scott d'être plus ouvert avec vous. Non pas qu'il m'écoute, mais… »

« Merci. Stiles a beauc… OH MON DIEU, DEREK ! » Dit-elle en lui agrippant la main « Stiles est en train de courir avec la balle, il court ! VA-Y STILES, VAAAAA ! »

Derek sauta sur ses pieds. En effet, Stiles avait la balle, il courait comme un fou, évitant et sautant par-dessus les adversaires. Tous les spectateurs des gradins criaient et sautaient, encourageant le joueur. Derek et Melissa était les seuls à savoir que c'était Stiles. Alors Derek utilisa toutes les capacités de ses poumons de loup garou pour crier et l'encourager.

« VA LAPIN ! VA ! ÉCRASE-LES ! »

Stiles se rapprochait de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que le gardien entre lui et ce qui serait son premier but lors d'un match. Il visa et tira. Il marqua. Et les gradins explosèrent de joie. Melissa et Derek se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre et ils sautèrent en criant !

- / / -

« As-tu vu ? Tu as vu ? J'ai marqué un but ! Maintenant, je vais surement être en première ligne pour le reste de la saison ! J'ai marqué un but ! Troooooooooop booooon ! »

« Oui Lapin, tu as été impressionnant ! Ils n'auraient pas pu le faire sans toi ! » Dit Derek avec un grand sourire.

Scott et sa mère partirent après le match, comme la grande majorité des gens. Derek avait attendu Stiles, lequel sautillait et criait comme le jour où il avait été pris dans l'équipe principale et que le coach l'avait appelé Billinsky (mais Derek n'était pas là à l'époque donc c'était nouveau pour lui.). Dans un élan de joie, Stiles attrapa Derek par la taille et l'embrassa passionnément.

« Hey hey hey, nous devons encore rentrer, manger et regarder le film, tu te souviens ? Non pas que je me plaigne du baisser… » Dit Derek quand Stiles se recula pour respirer.

« Ouais ! Des hot dog italien et un film ! On se retrouve chez moi, tout de suite, d'accord ? »

« Tu peux compter la dessus ! Est-ce que tu penses que louperais l'occasion de mettre la main sur le cul du meilleur joueur de la soirée ? »

Stiles rit puis il repartit pour une série de sautillements/cris/Wou-Hou. Il monta dans sa jeep, rentrant à la maison, suivit de près par une Camaro noire.

« Va prendre une douche ! »

« Mais je veux t'aider avec les saucisses. » dit Stiles, qui se colla au dos de Derek tout en caressant le torse du loup garou avec ses mains.

« Est-ce sensé être une blague sur le contenu de mon pantalon ? »

Stiles rit, et doucement il fit descendre sa main, plus bas, en murmurant :

« Je pensais juste que je pourrais peut être en avoir un morceau avant la douche… ou peut être devrais-je prendre la saucisse et son accompagnement avec moi. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Derek respirait difficilement, utilisant chaque once de sang froid pour se contrôler. Puis il se retourna, attrapa Stiles par la taille et le colla contre le mur.

« Ne me tente pas… J'essaie de me contrôler là. » dit Derek d'une voix rauque « Je t'en fais la demande, il ne reste plus qu'un rendez-vous… attends encore un peu. Si je le peux, tu le peux. »

« J'aime la façon dont tu le dit, tu m'en fait la demande… » Puis Stiles se serra fortement contre l'aine de Derek. « Oh… Quelle grosse saucisse. »

Le loup garou ferma les yeux et grogna de plaisir, puis avec ses yeux bleus brillants, il regarda droit dans ceux de Stiles.

« Toi. Douche. Maintenant. »

Stiles fila à l'étage pour prendre sa douche. Derek resta immobile un moment, pensant 'Oh. Toi, tu n'as aucune idée à quel point c'est dur de garder mes mains loin de toi. Tes lèvres, tes mains et ton parfait petit cul dans lequel je vais bientôt m'enfoncer… Oh, tu ne perds rien pour attendre, quand je t'aurais… tu supplieras pour en avoir plus… »

Le temps que Stiles prenne sa douche et revienne dans la cuisine, Derek s'était calmé. Ils mangèrent les hot dog, qui finalement n'étaient pas si différents… si vous ne voulez pas de la recette classique, vous pouvez juste rajouter quelques tomates, poivrons, oignons et d'autres trucs dont vous avez envie. A part des feuilles de salade… Derek à même rajouté des chips écrasé dans le sien.

Ils mangeaient dans la cuisine, parlant du match et commentant joyeusement le premier but de Stiles. Il était tellement heureux, que Derek ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en pensant 'qu'est-ce qu'il est attirant ! »

Quand il n'y eut plus de hot dog, Derek fit du popcorn et ils passèrent au salon. Stiles s'assit sur le sofa pendant que Derek mettait le DVD en route. Puis il vint s'installer à côté de Stiles.

« Monsieur Loup… »

« Oui ? »

« Veux-tu mettre ta tête sur mes genoux ? »

Derek fut surpris.

« Tu es sur ? »

Pourquoi ne le serais pas ? Allez… »

« Mais et si je… »

« Je ferais face à la bête… hum, ça sonne très sexy. »

Derek rit et s'installa sur le canapé, sa tête confortablement nichée sur les genoux de Stiles. Il était si heureux, il n'y avait rien de mieux, qu'avoir ces mains, celles du gars qu'il adorait, passant dans ses cheveux… lui massant le cuir chevelu. 'C'est le paradis, j'en suis sur…'

« Derek… » Dit Stiles d'une voix douce.

« Hum ? » répondit Derek, en le regardant.

Stiles se pencha pour l'embrasser. Sa main gauche tenait la tête du jeune homme tandis que la droite essayait de trouver un moyen de s'aventurer sur le corps du joueur de Lacrosse. Après un moment, il décida que cette position n'était pas très confortable. Derek s'assit et passa le tee shirt de Stiles par-dessus sa tête. Puis il laissa Stiles lui retirer le sien, souriant en entendant le halètement que fit l'autre en voyant son torse nu. Stiles s'allongea sur le sofa alors que Derek s'étendait sur lui. Ils s'embrassaient, leurs mains s'aventurant partout sauf _là_.

« Nous ne ferons rien que tu ne veuilles… » Dit le loup garou pour rassurer son amant.

« Je le sais… et nous ne ferons pas CA aujourd'hui. Mais tu vois… Où est le plaisir d'avoir un petit ami si je ne peux me _divertir_ avec lui ? » Et il appuya ses hanches contre celles de Derek.

Derek rigola et l'embrassa davantage. Si la _bête_ qui était en lui décidait de jouer un peu trop, il était sûr que Stiles pourrait le gérer…

**Fin chapitre 4**

*Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah , je suis désolé de la vulgarité de cette expression mais j'ai rien trouvé de mieux … donc désolé, je changerais si je trouves mieux, l'expression originale est 'Whats up your butt Derek ?' sachant qu'il faut garder le contexte un peu osé puisqu'après Derek hésite à lui répondre un truc cochon. Donc si quelqu'un à une meilleure idée, je suis preneuse )


	5. Pique nique dans les bois

Merci à Trash-champi et neverland25 pour leurs reviews ^^ qui font toujours plaisir

Mating Season Chapitre 5

Le petit Lapin au chaperon rouge

« Es-tu sur de vouloir faire ça ? » demanda Derek, les bras chargés de sacs.

« Oui, pourquoi pas ? Je veux dire… Ce n'est pas encore la pleine lune donc il n'y a aucune raison pour que l'Alpha soit de sortie, pas vrai ? A moins qu'il ait les crocs et soit à court de cerfs…Est-ce que tu manges des cerfs quand tu es transformé ? » Demanda Stiles, qui portait quelques sacs et une grande nappe rouge.

« Tu es sur de vouloir parler de ça ? Genre, maintenant ? Vraiment ? »

« Et bien… Oui. Pourquoi, je ne devrais pas ? »

« Ok… Alors additionne juste 2 + 2 et tu auras ta réponse. » Dit Derek, en se désignant puis en désignant les bois.

Ils s'étaient aventurés très loin dans la forêt de la propriété des Hale. Pour leur troisième rendez-vous, ils avaient prévu un pique-nique à côté du lac, sous le ciel étoilé. Il se devait d'être plus romantique que les autres… étant donné ce qui arriverait après. La seule pensée de ce qu'ils allaient faire suffit pour amener un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. Il s'était préparé pour cette nuit…Oh que oui… Il avait mis à contribution tous ses contacts à travers le monde pour s'informer des différentes techniques existantes. Il était vierge, pas stupide… et il voulait impressionner Derek.

Puis, pensant à ce que Derek venait de dire, Stiles en tira la conclusion suivante :

« C'était votre terrain de chasse. C'est pour cela que ta famille a une si grande propriété… Ainsi, les nuits de pleine lune, quand vous vous transformiez, même sans le vouloir, c'était une zone sûre pour courir et chasser. » Stiles s'arrêta même de marcher, prit un air sérieux, puis continua « De cette façon, personne n'était en danger, à moins qu'il y ait un intrus auquel cas, c'était de sa faute. Vous ne blessiez personne et vous n'étiez pas blessés non plus. Donc, ta famille n'était la source d'aucun danger pour les gens de la ville. Vous étiez vraiment des loups garous pacifiques… »

« Oui. Il y a juste une chose à rectifier dans ce que tu as dit. »

« Quoi ? »

« C'EST toujours la propriété de ma famille. C'est MON terrain de chasse désormais. »

Stiles pensa à dire un truc sérieux ou même respectueux, mais alors leur rendez-vous prendrait un drôle de départ. Donc…

« Hum… Je me demande… Que vas-tu chasser cette nuit, Monsieur Hale ? » Dit Stiles avec un air coquin.

« Hum… Je ne sais pas… Peut-être… » Et Derek vint plus près de Stiles, leurs visages séparés par quelques centimètres « J'ai avec moi, un lapin vraiment bavard et beaucoup trop curieux pour son bien. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Les genoux de Stiles en tremblèrent. Sa bouche était sèche. Il était à court de mots. Son esprit uniquement concentré sur ses lèvres parfaites en face de lui et sur la meilleure façon de les prendre.

« Apparemment, il existe une autre façon de te faire taire… » Ce fut au tour de Derek d'avoir un air coquin « à part frapper nos têtes ensemble. »

Puis il continua de se diriger vers le lac, rigolant joyeusement et laissant derrière lui, un Stiles surpris.

« Hey ! Attends un peu, c'est pas juste. » Dit Stiles, courant pour le rattraper « Tu ne peux pas utiliser tes trucs de loup garou sexy pour me séduire puis me laisser en plan, allez. »

Stiles se sentit perdu tellement ils avaient marché pour finalement arrivé au lac. Ce n'était pas un si grand lac, n'importe qui pourrait en faire le tour… ce qui leur prendrait une paire d'heure. L'étendue d'eau était alimentée par trois ruisseaux parcourus par un faible courant. Il y avait beaucoup de rochers, c'était donc facile de trouver une place pour s'asseoir. Ils choisirent un rocher plat faisant parti d'un ensemble de pierres plus imposantes. Ainsi, ils étaient protégés du vent et avaient un dossier pour leurs dos.

« Cet endroit est superbe. Je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait un lac sur la propriété alors que je viens ici depuis, genre, une éternité. »

« Tu jouais les intrus sur ma propriété ? »

« AH ! Naaaan… Peut-être… Oui, c'est vrai. Désolé. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, tu peux… » Derek rougit légèrement « … peux… venir quand tu veux. Tu sais, après tout, je viens souvent chez toi. Genre, pas pour te voir ou autre mais jouer les intrus, tu comprends. Non pas que je ne veuille pas te voir, c'est just-… »

« Ok, ok. J'ai compris, laisses moi t'arrêter avant que tu ne t'autodétruises. Pourquoi ne pas s'asseoir ? »

Derek acquiesça, encore un peu rouge, et commença à sortir le contenu des sacs sur la nappe déposée sur un des rochers. Tous en l'aidant, Stiles dit :

« Tu sais… Soit tu passes trop de temps avec moi, et mes troubles de l'attention ont déteints sur toi, soit ma présence est tellement troublante que même le puissant Derek Hale bégaie en me parlant. Quel que soit la raison, J'AIME le résultat. »

Derek en rit et ils s'assirent. C'était un simple pique-nique, rien de très chic, à part les petites chandelles qui les éclairaient. Stiles pensait qu'il avait eu bien raison d'amener le costume de lapin avec lui… Auparavant, il n'était pas sûr que ça conviendrait, mais maintenant –après avoir vu l'endroit et entendu la blague sur les lapins bavards- il l'était. Derek allait en être fou, il espérait juste que la vieille maison d'invité où Derek vivait était assez proche… Les rochers n'avaient pas l'air très confortable pour leurs … activités.

Après un certain temps, ils avaient mangé une grande partie de la nourriture et s'étaient assis à côté du feu que Derek avait allumé près des rochers. Derek était adossé à un gros rocher et Stiles était assis entre ses jambes, son dos contre son torse. Ses bras enlaçaient le jeune homme pendant qu'ils regardaient le feu. La nuit n'était pas froide, fraiche tout au plus, mais près de l'eau les températures était toujours un peu plus basses. Il était tellement bien que Derek souriait même si Stiles ne pouvait le voir. Cependant il y avait une chose qui le rendait nerveux…

"Stiles?"

« Oui ? »

« Es-tu sur de vouloir le faire aujourd'hui ? Je veux dire … nous avons encore quelques jours devant nous. Je peux attendre. Je ne veux pas que tu te précipites dans quelque chose que tu ne veux pas. » Dit Derek, laissant de côté la partie 'je ne veux pas t'effrayer, au point de te faire fuir loin de moi, à cause de ça.'

« Oui, Derek. Plus de rendez-vous, il est grand temps que nous nous en occupions. En plus, il ne reste que deux jours… » Stiles sentit son cœur se serrer, il avait pris tout cela pour acquis. Tout cela… les rendez-vous, le Monsieur Lapin, les câlins… qu'allait-il se passer ensuite ? Il n'avait jamais demandé, se contentant d'extrapoler d'après ses attentes, sans penser à celles de l'autre homme. « Hum…Derek ? »

« Oui ? »

« Une fois que ce sera fini… tu sais, une fois que nous l'aurons fait et tout… Que se passera-t-il ? »

« Et bien… Tu seras un peu endolori mais j'espère beaucoup plus heureux. »

« Non… je veux dire, après que la saison soit fini. Que se passera-t-il. Tu sais, pour nous deux ? Y aura-t-il encore un 'nous' ? »

« Veut tu qu'il y ait un 'nous' ? »

« Je… je le veux. Je le veux vraiment. »

« Bien. Moi aussi. » Dit Derek, tirant le tête de Stiles en arrière pour l'embrasser. « Je veux vraiment que toi et moi formions un 'nous'. »

Stiles était rouge vif, comme le feu. 'C'est ça'. Pensa-t-il, 'c'est le moment que j'attendais'.

« Hum… Derek ? Tu m'accorderais une faveur ? »

« Bien sûr, laquelle ? »

« Va la bas » pointant l'autre côté du rocher plat « et tourne moi le dos, ok ? »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi, que prévois-tu de faire ? »

« Contente-toi de le faire. »

« Bien, bien. J'y vais » dit Derek, se levant et marchant, les mains levées en signe de reddition.

Stiles passa à l'action et commença à enlever ses vêtements. Quand il essaya d'enlever son pantalon, il trébucha et tomba sur les fesses.

« Tout va bien là derrière ? »

« Oui, parfaitement. Pas de problème. » Répondit Stiles, sautant hors de son pantalon et continuant selon son plan.

Il eut du mal avec la queue de lapin, mais réussit finalement à la fixer puis il dit :

« Maintenant, tu peux regarder. »

Derek se retourna et laissa échapper un halètement de surprise ravie. Il se sentait comme si la terre s'était ouverte et l'avait englouti entièrement. Debout face à Stiles, mais pas simplement Stiles… Monsieur Lapin Stiles.

C'était une vision paradisiaque. Il ne sentait plus le feu, ni les odeurs provenant de la forêt, absolument rien, rien ne pouvait se comparer à Stiles. Son jeune corps en face de lui pratiquement nu, excepté le boxer blanc et la queue de lapin (car il était sûr qu'il y en avait une). Ce torse fin, solide et parfait. Cette peau claire doucement embrassé par le clair de lune. Le nœud papillon blanc noué autour de ce superbe cou. Ces lèvres serrées d'embarras ajoutés à ce regard marron brillant furent presque trop durs à supporter. Et ces oreilles de lapin. Ces oreilles de lapin, d'un blanc si pur qui correspondait si bien au corps de Stiles, qu'elles semblaient avoir toujours été là. Il était l'image même de l'innocence.

C'est ce que ressentait Derek, si on oubliait les tétons qui durcissent et l'afflux de sang plus au sud. Et Derek pouvait sentir, d'où il se tenait, il pouvait sentir tout le corps de son amant. Son self contrôle prenait la tangente, non qu'il s'en préoccupait encore. Stiles avait prouvé qu'il pouvait très bien gérer la partie loup de Derek… et il n'y avait plus rien dans l'esprit de Derek à part Stiles… toutes les choses qu'il allait faire à Monsieur Lapin. Tout cela était pour lui… chaque cm² lui appartenait. Il dit alors, avec un regard bleu flamboyant :

« Quand j'en aurais fini avec t-… »

Il fut interrompu à mi phrase. Quelque chose de grand venait de sauter sur lui du haut des rochers. Il sentit l'air quitter son corps, ses jambes se briser en même temps que ses cotes et sa tête heurta le rocher brutalement. Derek perdit connaissance.

L'Alpha avait bondi sur Derek, utilisant la hauteur du rocher pour augmenter l'impact. Derek s'était évanoui sous le poids de l'imposant loup garou et les dommages causés à son corps. Stiles resta immobile comme une statue. Il ne savait quoi faire, puis, vision d'horreur, l'Alpha ouvrit sa gueule et la dirigea vers la gorge de Derek. Il DEVAIT faire quelque chose. N'importe quoi.

« HEY ! Ne le tue pas ! » Supplia Stiles, pensant aussitôt 'oh oui, comme si ça allait faire une différence… il va tuer Derek en premier puis me tuer'.

Comme il venait d'arriver, l'Alpha n'avait pas vu la tenue de Stiles. Mais maintenant que c'était fait, ses yeux ne pouvaient quitter le corps de l'humain. Ses yeux déjà rouges, brillèrent d'une envie violente. Il décida d'éliminer la concurrence avant de se tourner vers… des choses plus plaisantes. Stiles réalisa cela, et toutes ses peurs disparurent. Ses idées étaient claires et, pour une fois dans sa vie, son esprit ne partait pas dans tous les sens. Il était concentré.

« Hey maintenant, laisse le. Qui a besoin d'un bébé braillard, faiblard, mauviette sans intérêt quand il peut avoir l'Alpha ? » Dit Stiles, faisait glisser ses mains sur son torse et plus bas… entrant presque dans son boxer. Cela eut le résultat attendu, il eut la complète attention de l'Alpha. Maintenant il fallait le faire bouger de Derek.

« Je sais, Pourquoi ne pas jouer à un jeu ? » continua Stiles, avec sa voix la plus sexy. « Que dit tu de ça, je cours dans les bois et tu viens me chercher ? Hein ? Veux-tu avoir tout _cela_ ? Mieux encore… » Il décida de mettre le paquet, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à sa fierté ou d'être naïf sur l'effet que produisait son corps… Il prit la nappe rouge, faisant tout valser, et la noua comme une cape. « Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas chercher le lapin au petit chaperon rouge ? Il est si seul et a besoin de la présence d'un loup fort et viril. »

Il vit les yeux rouges de l'Alpha suivre le moindre de ses mouvements.

« Faisons donc comme cela… NON, non, ne perds pas ton temps en le tuant. A moins que tu penses qu'il est plus important que moi ? » dit-il en faisant la moue et prenant un air triste.

Le loup garou s'arrêta à nouveau, hochant la tête.

« Ok… maintenant, compte jusqu'à 10 puis viens me chercher. Et ne tue pas _ça_, d'accord ? » Dit-il avec dégout, enfin il espérait que ça passerait pour du dégout « Tu es seulement à moi cette nuit. »

Stiles envoya ensuite un clin d'œil à l'Alpha et commença à courir, maudissant le moment où il avait retiré ses chaussures. 'Ok, ok. Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça… j'ai besoin d'un plan, un plan… pense Stiles pense, OH je sais. Le vieux chêne déraciné, au-dessus du gouffre ! Il est pourri, il ne tiendra pas sous son poids… il pourrait ne pas tenir sous le mien non plus, mais ça vaut le coup de tenter. Oh merde, il avait trébuché sur une racine et était tombé tête la première. Ses pieds et jambes étaient déjà égratignés à cause de la course dans les bois, marchant sur les brindilles et les pierres sans aucune protection. Maintenant, il avait aussi une belle entaille sur son bras gauche. 'Super ! maintenant il peut me sentir encore mieux qu'avant. J'espère que Derek va bien.' Il se releva et recommença à courir.

Après quelques minutes de course, et environ deux nouvelles chutes, il vit le vieux chêne à quelques pas de lui. En faisant attention, il grimpa dessus et commença à marcher vers l'autre côté. Pensant tout le temps ' Ne te casse pas sous moi, ne te casse pas sous moi, ne te casse pas sous moi…'. Quand il fut presque à la fin de l'immense tronc, l'arbre tombé grinça. Stiles sentait le bois glissant et pourri qui commençait à céder et il se retourna. Marchant doucement sur le chêne, l'Alpha venait vers lui.

« Oh, seigneur. Tu m'as trouvé, maintenant… peux-tu m'attraper ? » dit-il sautant de l'arbre, se retournant puis envoyant un baiser. L'arbre ne put supporter le changement de poids, le baiser donna l'envie à l'Alpha d'essayer d'atteindre l'autre côté le plus vite possible, il fit donc le truc le plus évident pour un loup… il sauta, quand ses pattes touchèrent l'écorce pourrie, il glissa et tomba dans le gouffre. L'arbre pourri se brisa en gros morceaux qui le suivirent. Le bruit fut énorme. Stiles, ne voulant pas faire la même erreur que la bimbo crétine et première à mourir dans les films d'horreur, se tint à son personnage.

« Alphie ? Est-ce que ça va ? Es-tu blessé ? Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû t'envoyer un baiser de cette façon… Alphie ? » Tout en souhaitant 'soit mort, p***** de bâtard, soit mort'.

Malheureusement, il entendit l'Alpha grogner puis une voix qui dit clairement « ça va ».

« Oh, je suis TROP soulagé ! » en pensant très fort 'MEEEEEEEEEEERDE'. « Ok, je continue de courir alors ? Viens me trouver ! »

Stiles courut à nouveau, il était dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. Il y avait tellement d'endroit 'dangereux' qu'il pourrait utiliser comme piège dans la propriété des Hale. Il ne se souvenait plus de l'emplacement exact de la majorité de ces endroits, ils ne figuraient pas sur sa liste de promenade quotidienne. En plus, de tous ceux qu'il aurait pu utiliser comme piège, la plupart aurait fini par le tuer lui aussi.

Il courut sans but pendant un moment, et ça ne pouvait continuer sinon l'Alpha allait le rattraper… et il ne le voulait vraiment pas. Il fut extrêmement choqué de trouver un couple d'ado en train de se peloter dans une clairière.

« Que faites-vous ici ? Le loup arrive, courez ! »

Les deux le regardèrent en haussant les sourcils et étaient sur le point de dire quelque chose quand Stiles hurla :

« FOUTEZ LE CAMP DE MES BOIS OU J'APELE LA POLICE ! »

Les ados, ne voulant découvrir le côté sombre de la folie du petit chaperon rouge/Monsieur Lapin, tinrent compte du conseil et déguerpirent aussi vite qu'ils le purent. Stiles était fatigué, son corps avait plus d'entailles qu'il ne pouvait en compter. Il était recouvert de saletés. Il lui manquait une moitié d'oreilles de lapin. Sa cheville droite était surement foulée et il s'était cassé quelques ongles de pied. S'il s'arrêtait trop longtemps, son corps refuserait de continuer. Donc il recommença à courir puis il se frappa : 'la falaise ! celle où l'ivrogne est tombé il y a 2 ans ! je peux l'emmener là. Les arbres que papa a planté, pour éviter de nouvelles chutes, sont encore frêles. Ils ne retiendront pas son poids s'il me saute dessus. Bien sûr si il ne saute pas, je devrais essayer de le jeter dans le vide… et ça pourrait me tuer.'

Il courut pour monter la côte, la falaise n'était pas très loin. C'est alors qu'il entendit la respiration du loup garou. Il était derrière lui, pas très loin. Cela mit Stiles au pied du mur. Il était blessé et n'avait nulle part où aller à part aller plus haut. 'Bien, c'est ma dernière chance. Plus d'autre chance après celle-là. Dieu, j'espère que mourir ne fait pas trop mal…' Il rejoint la partie de la falaise où les jeunes arbres étaient plantés. Son père avait bien choisi, ces arbres avaient poussés vite. Maintenant, ils faisaient au moins le double de la taille de Stiles mais leurs troncs n'étaient pas très épais. Il se demanda s'il devait choisir le plus faible ou celui qui était le plus proche du vide. Connaissant sa chance, il choisit celui qui était le plus près du vide. Pile à temps, quand il se tourna, le loup garou apparut a quelques mètres en face de lui.

'Maintenant ou jamais, voyons voir ce qu'il va faire.' Pensa Stiles puis il dit avec le ton surpris d'un mauvais acteur de série B « Oh, Monsieur Alpha, quels grands yeux vous avez ! ».

Le loup garou continua d'avancer sans répondre. 'Saute, salopard de fils de pute ! SAUTE'. Mais comme il l'avait imaginé, le loup ne bondit pas. Il reprit sa forme humaine. Il faisait sombre, mais même avec plus de lumière, Stiles n'aurait pas reconnu le visage de l'Alpha. C'était un homme grand et fort qui marchait vers lui. Sa façon de bouger reflétait sa dangerosité, en plus de son énorme érection. Ce qu'il voulait était clair… en premier, le viol… puis le meurtre.

Le loup était juste en face de Stiles. Il attrapa le jeune homme violemment puis l'embrassa de force. Vu la façon dont l'Alpha le tenait, le baiser n'était ni doux, ni sexy. En fait, la seule chose qui le différenciait d'une morsure était qu'il n'y avait pas de sang… pas encore. Stiles était reconnaissant à son entrainement de Lacrosse, qui allait lui être utile maintenant. Utilisant toutes ses forces, pour ne pas hurler de douleur, il s'arrangea pour faire un tour complet pour que ce soit l'Alpha, et non plus lui, qui avait le dos au vide. Il fit quelques pas en se collant encore plus au corps de l'autre, tout en donnant une impression de désir et d'envie pour l'Alpha. En fait, il se rapprochait pour mieux le jeter du haut de la falaise… l'inconvénient principal était que l'Alpha allait surement l'entrainer avec lui.

A présent, le loup riait malicieusement.

« Alors, ma petite chienne aime être traité durement, hein ? »

« Tu n'as pas idée…Veut tu m'enlever ma cape ? Ou préfères tu-… »

Il fut interrompu par les mains du loup essayant brutalement de défaire le nœud. Il ne lui faudrait que quelques secondes pour s'accrocher à nouveau à la peau de Stiles. Donc, profitant de ces quelques secondes, Stiles se rapprocha de l'oreille de l'autre, mit son pied droit derrière sa cheville, et dit :

« Profites bien du vol. »

Et il le poussa avec toute la force qu'il lui restait. Le loup garou perdit son équilibre et s'agrippa à ce qu'il avait sous la main, c'est-à-dire la cape rouge encore nouée autour du cou de Stiles, qui fut alors tiré en avant. D'un mouvement rapide, il dénoua le nœud restant… et le loup tomba de la falaise. Ainsi que lui. Stiles essaya de d'accrocher ses deux mains à un arbre. 'Oh mon Dieu, je glisse… Oh mon Dieu ! NOOOOOON ! Je ne veux pas mourir ici ! Ni ici ni maintenant !' Malgré ses paroles courageuses, Stiles n'avait plus assez de force dans ses bras pour le hisser… juste assez pour se tenir à l'arbre.

Après quelques minutes, à chercher désespérément un moyen de se hisser, il vit une main près de lui et il entendit alors la voix qu'il voulait entendre plus que tout au monde :

« Donne-moi ta main Lapin, je vais te remonter. » dit Derek.

« Non, si je te donne ma main, je vais tomber ! »

« Donne ta main, je suis un loup garou, tu te souviens ? Je suis plus rapide… donc donne-moi ta main. Aie confiance en moi, mon amour, donnes-moi ta main. Maintenant ! »

Stiles fit confiance à Derek, sans raison, comme il l'avait toujours fait… ainsi dans un saut, il attrapa la main de Derek avec les deux siennes. S'il avait été un humain normal, ils seraient tous deux tombés. Mais Derek n'était pas un humain normal, donc il hissa Stiles en sécurité. Ils restèrent ainsi, au sol, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

« J'ai eu tellement peur… tellement peur de t'avoir perdu. Peur de ne plus jamais entendre ton bavardage, tes questions gênantes… que je n'aurais plus la chance de t'entendre prononcer mon nom à nouveau. De ne plus pouvoir te sentir, te toucher ou te voir… » La voix de Derek était pleine de tristesse « Je ne peux pas te perdre Lapin. Je ne peux pas, je ne peux simplement pas. Je ne peux PAS perdre encore une personne que j'aime… j'en mourrais. Donc s'il te plait, je t'en prie, promet moi que tu ne mourras pas avant moi. Je t'en prie, promets-le. »

« Je te le promet… »

« Je suis tombé amoureux de toi… tellement amoureux, Stiles. »

« Je t'aime aussi, Derek. »

« Hum…Derek ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je sais que tu viens juste de me dire que tu m'aimes et tout ça, ces trucs mielleux me font chaud au cœur… et en ce moment, je suis très heureux, vraiment, je le suis… Hum, je suis aussi blessé et je n'ai pas de super pouvoirs de loup garou pour me guérir. »

« MERDE ! Désolé. » Dit Derek, se levant d'un bond « Peut tu te lever ? »

« En fait, je suis tellement endolori que je ne pense pas pouvoir bouger. MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ? » Derek avait soulevé Stiles pendant qu'il parlait et le portait maintenant vers la maison des invités de la propriété Hale.

« De quoi ça a l'air ? Je te porte jusqu'à la maison, enfin, ma maison. Je-… »

« Et tu dois VRAIMENT me porter comme ça ? Je veux dire, je sais que tu es mon homme et tout… mais être porté comme une femme des cavernes, sur ton épaule, c'est un peu trop pour ma fierté d'homme, enfin tu vois. »

Ce à quoi Derek répondit par un grognement.

« Vraiment ? Un grognement, vraiment ? Et ensuite, vas-tu me frapper à la tête avec une buche et m'enfermer à la cave ? »

« Non… j'appréciait juste ce que tu as dit. »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

« Que je suis ton homme… ce qui veut dire que je peux faire _cela » _et Derek donna une paire de légères petites fessée sur le cul de Stiles.

« AH, … bien, donc ça ne te déranges pas si je te fais _ça_ ? » dit-il en glissant ses mains dans le jean de Derek, serrant doucement ses fesses.

« Hey hey hey… Attends d'être à la maison ou je ne vais plus pouvoir marcher. »

« Pourquoi devrais-je ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Et bien… j'ai cette _magnifique vue_ et tu ne veux pas que j'en profite ? Tu te souviens que toute relation est à double sens et -… »

« Eh patate, ma patate… L'important c'est que je suis à toi et que tu es à moi. » D'un mouvement rapide, il changea la position de Stiles et le prit dans ses bras, regardant droit dans ses yeux « Compris ? Tu es à moi, seulement à moi ! »

« Un peu possessif, non ? »

« Tu n'as pas idée. »

« Tu ne vas pas me pisser dessus, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non…Je vais te faire d'autres choses. Des choses vraiment meilleures… »

« Hum… Je peux vivre avec cette idée. »

« Ils arrivèrent à la maison de Derek. La maison d'amis n'était pas aussi grande que l'ancien, maintenant brulé, manoir des Hale. Elle était plus simple, plus petite… Bizarrement, ou peut être par chance, Kate ne l'avait pas brulée lorsqu'elle avait tué la famille de Derek.

« Hum…Tu sais à quoi ça ressemble ? »

« A quoi ? » demanda Derek en se demandant comment passer la porte sans blesser Stiles.

« C'est comme si nous étions jeune marié… »

Derek s'arrêta et pensa à la situation… Il portait son amour dans ses bras comme un jeune marié…

« Ca te déranges ? »

« Non, carrément pas… J'allais dire qu'un jour j'aimerais te porter comme ça, mais , tu sais, tu es plus grand, plus fort et… »

« Nous pourrons essayer un autre jour. Qu'en dis-tu ? Maintenant, entrons. »

Derek entra dans la maison et se dirigea de suite vers sa chambre. Sa chambre… cela fit se déchainer son imagination à propos de toutes choses sexy et sauvage que Derek pourrait lui faire. Derek le déposa sur son lit, ce qui ne l'aida pas du tout, 'OH MON DIEU, c'est le lit de Derek ! Je suis dans son liiiiiiiiiiiiit !', pas plus que leurs visages si proche l'un de l'autre.

« Toi alors, tu ne peux pas attendre ? » laissa échapper Stiles.

« Hein ? De quoi parles-tu ? Je vais chercher le kit de premiers secours, reste ici et ne bouge pas. » Dit le loup garou avant de quitter la pièce.

'Ca… c'est ce qu'on peut appeler une douche froide.' Pensa Stiles puis il observa la chambre pour se distraire de la douleur. Le lit était bien, un peu trop dur pour lui mais rien qui puisse vraiment le déranger. Les murs étaient blanc et bleu clair. La chambre était peu meublée mais contenait des tonnes de livres un peu partout… Un simple tableau était accroché entre les grandes fenêtres. 'Ha… Dans la tanière d'un loup garou, tu t'attends à trouver des chaines au plafond, à moins que ce soit les vampires, je me demande si les vampires me trouveraient attirant, mais même la peinture était banale. Et elle avait l'air d'une peinture d'enfant… De toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça représentait ?' Stiles laissa la peinture et s'intéressa à la cheminée, elle n'était pas électrique, c'était une vrai cheminée… Sur son manteau, il y avait une grande photo représentant un groupe de personne. Cela le fit haleter Stiles. 'C'est sa famille. Ce sont… Ils sont…'. La photo n'était pas une de ses 'photos de famille', elle était naturelle. Là, dans le coin gauche, se tenait Derek enlacé par sa mère. L'enfant avait un grand sourire, et paraissait libre et heureux…Stiles ne pouvait s'imaginer à quel point la vie aurait été différentes si les gens présents sur la photo n'étaient pas morts. Une jeune fille, Stiles supposa que c'était Laura, était sur les épaules d'un homme de forte carrure, qui était surement le père de Derek. Il y avait même un chien, un grand labrador. Il ou elle regardait Laura en remuant la queue.

Stiles remarqua alors une petite photo, à côté de la grande photo familiale. Une photo de lui. Prise lors de leurs premier rendez-vous, cela le fit rougir. Il se souvenait de ce moment même s'il n'avait pas vu que Derek avait pris une photo. Il regarda son visage, ses yeux perdus dans ses pensées, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres, sa tête légèrement penché sur la droite, sa main dans ses cheveux…C'était une belle photo, si vous ne saviez pas ce qui se passait vraiment à ce moment… Elle avait été prise alors qu'il se grattait contre le 'pied _de la table'_.

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? »

Stiles sursauta et cria de douleur, Derek le regardait depuis le début.

« Ah, vraiment désolé. Ne bouge pas, j'ai apporté des médicaments. Désolé de t'avoir espionné comme ça, mais tu étais tellement-… »

« Qu'importe, qu'as-tu pris ? »

« Ca, bois le. Ce sont des remèdes de loup garou, ça t'aidera à guérir et éviter l'infection. »

« Tu te souviens que je ne suis pas un loup garou, pas vrai ? Ça va marcher quand même ? »

« Oui, c'est pourquoi je t'en donne moins d'une demi cuillère à café. Ça va te faire dormir une paire d'heure au moins. »

Stiles leva un peu la tête et but le liquide marron.

« Argh, ça à un gout de… enfin ça à un gout horrible. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? »

« Ne t'en occupe pas, détends toi maintenant. Laisse-moi m'occuper du reste. »

« Quoi ? » Stiles commençait déjà à s'assoupir « Qu'E Wāh toua… » Et il s'endormit.

Derek regarda Stiles dans son lit, tout sale et égratigné de sa course contre l'Alpha. Puis il regarda la photo de son amant, sur la cheminée, près de celle de sa famille, se souvenant de sa nervosité et du contact de Stiles contre sa jambe pour le calmer. Puis il regarda le livre présent sur sa table de nuit, et s'empressa de le cacher… Le titre en était '_Comment avoir des chiots avec compagnon de même sexe et non lycanthrope.'_

Fin chapitre 5.

Voilà, il ne reste plus que la séquelle.

A bientôt

8


	6. Séquelle

**Mating Season Chapter Mr Rabbit**

Ceci est la séquelle et donc le dernier chapitre de cette histoire.

Elle est classé M donc si vous n'avez pas l'âge ou/et que vous n'aimez pas les câlins entre garçons : direction la sortie.

Je traduis toutes les reviews pour l'auteur donc vous pouvez lui laisser un petit mot ^^

La saison des amours

Monsieur Lapin…

Derek regarda Stiles dans son lit, tout sale et égratigné de sa course contre l'Alpha. Puis il regarda la photo de son amant, sur la cheminée, près de celle de sa famille, se souvenant de sa nervosité et du contact de Stiles contre sa jambe pour le calmer. Puis il regarda le livre présent sur sa table de nuit, et s'empressa de le cacher… Le titre en était '_Comment avoir des chiots avec un compagnon de même sexe et non lycanthrope.'_

'Je ne peux le laisser se rendre compte de mes recherches sur ce sujet… C'est trop tôt pour lui. Il prendrait la porte aussitôt.

Puis il alla dans la salle de bains et ouvrit les robinets de la baignoire, essayant d'obtenir une température acceptable. Ensuite, laissant la baignoire se remplir d'eau chaude, il retourna voir Stiles et entreprit de lui enlever le peu de vêtements qu'il restait sur le corps du jeune homme. Pour les citer le boxer, la queue de lapin et une partie des oreilles de lapin*. Il le fit avec le plus grand respect, car ce n'était pas le moment pour penser à_ ça._ Prenant le kit médical, il s'occupa des blessures. Il enleva la terre, les brindilles et les cailloux des plaies. 'Certaines vont laisser des cicatrices' pensa-t-il tristement. Le produit qu'il utilisait était très puissant et efficace, mais il brulait et piquait horriblement.

« Ca va piquer un peu mais c'est pour ton bien. »

A chaque fois qu'il touchait les plaies avec les compresses imbibées de produit, Stiles gémissait pour protester. Néanmoins, Derek continua. Une fois que toutes les plaies furent propres, Derek vit que Stiles fronçait sérieusement les sourcils. Il s'approcha et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres qui faisaient la moue… Et le froncement disparut immédiatement, remplacé par un grand sourire et de nombreuses paroles incompréhensibles.

« Ha… Qu'y a-t-il, Monsieur Lapin ? »

« Shemm…chaud ahshak… Dezeeeek, Hum… biiiiiiiiiiisou maaaagiiiique… hihihi… »

Cette fois, Derek rit. Selon Stiles, les loups garous avaient apparemment des bisous magiques dorénavant… Puis il prit le jeune homme nu et le porta dans la salle de bains. Très doucement, il déposa Stiles dans la baignoire et commença à laver son corps. Il rougit lorsqu'il s'aperçût que le jeune homme avait une forte érection lors du bain, cela rendit encore plus difficile le moment où il fallut le sécher… mais Derek réussit.

Une fois que Stiles fut sec et que la majorité de ses blessures furent bandées, Derek le vêtit d'un de ses pyjamas et remit son amant au lit. Voyant qu'il pouvait le laisser seul quelques minutes sans danger, il décida de prendre une douche avant de se coucher lui aussi.

Son réveil fut très lent… C'était si bon d'être endormi, confortablement serré contre ce corps…'Stop,… un autre corps ?', Stiles ouvrit les yeux et étouffa un petit cri.

Il était dans un lit avec Derek Hale. Non, cela le frappa comme un coup de poing, il était dans **le** lit de Derek Hale, Derek qui l'enlaçait de ses bras. Il pouvait entendre la respiration profonde d'un Derek endormi… voir l'expression détendue de son visage. De plus, il était propre et ses blessures ne le gênaient plus, enfin plus autant. 'Oh mon Dieu, je porte son pyjama ! OH NON, il m'a vu nu ! Et si-…' mais Stiles fut interrompu dans ses pensées.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Derek sur ses gardes.

« Hum… rien. Désolé, je voulais pas te réveiller. »

« Tes battements de cœur se sont affolés, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Tu t'es réveillé parce que mes-… » Et avant de pouvoir se contrôler, il laissa échapper « aawww…tu es trop mignon ». Stiles utilisa alors ses deux mains pour se couvrir la bouche.

« Merci » répondit Derek avec un sourire. « Alors, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Rien vraiment… c'est juste que je suis… eh bien, je suis propre, dans ton lit et je porte ton pyjama et je suis dans ton lit et tu pourrais être nu et dans ton LIT avec TOI et JE ne sais quoi-… »

Derek l'embrasse à la moitié de sa phrase.

« Là… c'est mieux maintenant ? »

« Oui, mais-… »

« Je ne suis pas nu, je me suis juste endormi en pantalon. Tu es propre parce que j'ai nettoyé tes plaies et je t'ai donné un bain. Tu port-… »

Cette fois, ce fut Derek qui fut interrompu par un baiser. Un baiser chaud et voluptueux.

« Tu as pris soin de moi…Tu as vraiment pris soin de moi. Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter un petit ami si génial ? »

« Je suis sûr que tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi… »

Et ils s'embrassèrent, passionnément. Derek se déplaça pour s'étendre sur Stiles, reniflant et embrassant son cou, caressant les cheveux courts de son amant de la main gauche tandis que la droite s'était entrelacée avec celle du jeune homme. Stiles gémit.

« Oh merde, Tu es blessé et je m'appuie sur toi. » et il fit un mouvement pour essayer de se retirer de sur Stiles, qui lui utilisait ses jambes pour le bloquer là où il était.

« Derek… ma voisine vient d'avoir un enfant. »

« Hum… ok ? »

« J'ai fait le calcul, elle a fait l'amour avec son mari 9 mois avant… quand elle avait les deux pieds dans le _plâtre. _Donc si elle peut avoir des relations sexuelles passionnées et débridées avec son mari alors qu'elle a les pieds casés, pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas en voir ? Après tout, ce sont simplement des blessures. »

« En premier, ce ne sont pas simplement des blessures. Certaines d'entre elles sont des entailles vraiment profondes. Et il te manque- OHHHHHHHH HUUMMMM »

Stiles resserra ses jambes, plus fort, faisant se rencontrer les parties intimes de Derek avec son cul.

« Tu aimes ça, n'est-ce pas ? Tu en veux encore ? »

« Stiles, ne c-… »

« Commences pas ce je ne pourrais pas finir ? Mais regarde Derek … » et il éleva sa bouche jusqu'à toucher l'oreille du loup garou « Qu'est ce qui te fais penser que je veux en finir ? Je ne veux pas que ça finisse, Jamais. »

La réponse pour Stiles arriva sous forme d'un puissant grognement rauque… puis il fut pressé contre les draps. Ses lèvres furent prises pour un baiser passionné. Dans leurs bouches, sa langue valsait avec celle de Derek. Derek éleva ses mains au-dessus de sa tête, et arrêta le baiser pour enfouir son nez dans le cou de Stiles, le mordant légèrement et doucement, puis il descendit pour lécher le torse de Stiles. A chaque fois qu'il trouvait une égratignure ou une petite blessure non bandée, il l'embrassait. Plus il descendait, plus Stiles gémissait… Plus Stiles gémissait, plus Derek s'excitait. Pendant une seconde, la prise de Derek, sur les mains de Stiles se relâcha, mais ce fut suffisant pour que le plus jeune échange leurs positions, laissant Derek sur le dos.

Stiles s'assit sur les hanches de Derek, qui cambra son dos et grogna bruyamment. Puis il appuya son torse contre celui, plus grand, du loup et tint son visage avec ses deux mains. Les yeux qui le regardaient n'étaient plus de leur couleur verte naturelle, mais d'un bleu azur. Ses grands yeux azur remplis d'amour et d'envie.

Puis il commença à embrasser le cou de Derek et, quittant sa nouvelle position favorite, il descendit pour embrasser ce torse parfait. Alors qu'il s'approchait de plus en plus de la ceinture du pantalon de pyjama, le loup grogna et éleva ses hanches. D'un simple geste, le pantalon disparut… et Stiles en profita, en utilisant toute les connaissances que ses amis lui avait permis d'accumuler, pour faire voir les étoiles à Derek.

Quand Derek ne put en supporter davantage, il souleva Stiles pour le remettre dans sa position d'origine… le dos de Stiles contre les draps. Derek retira ce pyjama si ennuyant et plaça les jambes de Stiles sur ses épaules.

« Es-tu prêt ? »

« Pour toi ? Toujours ! »

Le sourire de Derek s'agrandit.

« Regarde-moi, regarde-moi dans les yeux. »

Et Derek se glissa en Stiles. Leurs yeux ne quittèrent jamais le regard de l'autre. C'était stupéfiant, pas juste à cause de leur réaction physique, mais parce qu'ils se sentaient comme si leurs âmes avaient fusionnées. Ils ne faisaient qu'un.

« Tu as été fait pour moi, tout comme j'ai été fait pour toi. »

Ils s'embrassèrent et jouirent ensemble.

Stiles s'endormit dans les bras de Derek, alors que le loup maintenait son amant proche de lui. Caressant doucement le dos de Stiles, Derek dit :

« Un jour, tu entendras le reste des Vœux de Mariage des Loups Garous… et ce jour-là, je ferais de toi le plus heureux des hommes vivants. Je le promets.

**Fin**

*Sans oublier le nœud papillon ^^ (la cape, paix à son âme a été sacrifiée, vous vous souvenez !). Donc beaucoup de travail pour ce pauvre Derek ^^

Voilà c'est fini ^^

A bientôt pour une autre traduction ^^

N'oubliez pas de laisser une review pour donner votre avis sur l'histoire …


End file.
